Wraith bevorzugt
by silverbullet27
Summary: Durch Zufall stößt Blueface auf einige Daten, die ihn, Todd/Guide und Kenny/Bonewhite weiter in ihre Vergangenheit und die ihres Volkes zurückführen, als die Wraith je gedacht hätten. Sechster aber eigenständiger Teil meines Wraith-Zyklus - keine Menschen! Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**Wraith bevorzugt**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 12 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: letztes Drittel der großen Winterschlafphase vor dem Eintreffen der Menschen auf Atlantis, in der sechsten Wache nach „Während ihr schlieft"

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Der Charakter von Ease ist den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold entliehen, ohne Rücksicht auf den Canon, dafür hat er sich mittlerweile viel zu sehr in den Ablauf meiner FFs gedrängt. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Blueface taucht bereits in zwei meiner früheren FFs auf („Während ihr schlieft" und „Sonnentanz"). Gelesen haben muss man sie nicht unbedingt, erklärt aber einen Teil seiner Vorgeschichte. Er ist der Brückenoffizier, der das erste Mal kurz in „Große und kleine Sünden" beim Angriff der Allianz auf den Replikatoren-Planeten zu sehen ist und später auf der Mittelstation sein Geschick im Umgang mit Computersystemen beweist. Seinen Namen erhielt er von mir.

Sonst übernehme ich die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus „Homecoming – Book one of the LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott und Jo Graham. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die dieses Buch noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Ich erkläre alles Notwendige in den Fußnoten. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht!

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

Es können jederzeit Szenenwünsche genannt werden – entweder per Mail oder per Review, ich sehe dann zu, was ich in die Story einbauen kann! Viel Spaß bei der Lektüre, die Silberkugel :)

**Kapitel 1**

Müde öffnete Bonewhite ein Auge und wünschte sofort, er hätte es nicht getan. „Was machst du denn hier…", brummte er schlaftrunken.

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen", antwortete Blueface mit jener Begeisterung, die Bonewhite das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Wenn Guide oder Blueface sich so enthusiastisch zeigten, stand meist die nächste Katastrophe ins Haus.

Ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige verriet Bonewhite, dass es mitten in der Nachtzeit ihres Hives war. „Kann das nicht warten bis morgen früh…", murmelte er und war im Begriff sich umzudrehen, aber der kleine Cleverman, der breit lächelnd vor seiner Schlafnische hockte, hielt ihn an der Schulter fest: „Nein, hör doch mal zu… ich habe etwas in den alten Datenbanken gefunden und…"

„Wenn es da so lang drin war, hat es auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Stunden mehr Zeit", unterbrach der Blade ihn und schüttelte die Hand seines Freundes ab. „Geh ins Bett, wir reden nachher."

Blueface schürzte die Lippen. „Dann musst du mich bis zum Ausgang begleiten." Bonewhites Quartier lag in der Zenana des Hives, einer für die meisten Wraith verbotenen Zone. Drohnen patrouillierten hier und achteten genau darauf, dass niemand Unbefugtes sich hier aufhielt. Blueface gehörte zu den Unbefugten, aber es gelang ihm immer wieder, die Wachen zu umgehen und seinen Freund zu den unmöglichsten Tages- und Nachtzeiten aufzusuchen.

„Du bist hier hinein gekommen, also sieh auch zu, wie du wieder hinaus gelangst", knurrte Bonewhite, der sich seine Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

„Aber…"

„Keine Widerrede: verschwinde!"

Mit verzogenem Gesicht erhob sich Blueface, klemmte das Datenpad, das er eigentlich hatte zeigen wollen, unter den Arm und ging zögerlich zur Tür des geräumigen Quartiers. „Könnte ich nicht vielleicht…"

„Nein."

„Aber…"

„Du spielst mit meiner Geduld!" Eine an sich aberwitzige Behauptung, da Bonewhite für seine für Wraith fast unendliche Geduld bekannt war. Andererseits, wenn er beschlossen hatte dass es mit dieser vorbei war, griff er durchaus zu drastischen, hin und wieder sogar tödlichen Maßnahmen, um seinem Standpunkt Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Schlaf gut…", wünschte Blueface kleinlaut und öffnete die Türmembran, schaute sich vorsichtig um und schlich auf den Gang hinaus.

Ruckartig hob Bonewhite den Kopf und fletschte die Zähne. _Nervensäge! Ich HATTE gut geschlafen, aber na warte…_ Mental teilte er der Drohnenpatrouille mit, wo der Cleverman sich gerade aufhalten musste und grinste, als er einen Schuss aus einem Stunnergewehr vernahm. _Gut. Und morgen überlege ich mir, ob ich dich aus deiner Zelle hole_, dachte er, drehte sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Zu Beginn der nächsten Tagzeit beschloss Bonewhite, zunächst einmal einen Spaziergang zur Kontrolle ihrer Tarnung zu unternehmen. Ihr Hive war für den Winterschlaf auf Ezlara gelandet worden und lag nun schon beinahe seit zweihundertfünfzig Sternenjahren fest verankert auf der Planetenoberfläche. Die Bestände ihrer Herden erholten sich immer langsamer, aber in der nächsten oder übernächsten Wache sollte es genug Nahrung für eine Wachphase des Hives geben. Jede Wache dauerte fünfunddreißig Sternenjahre und in dieser Schlafphase des Hives war es bereits die dritte Wache unter seinem Kommando. Auch die dritte Wache, die er mit Blueface als ranghöchstem Cleverman verbrachte. Nach einem holprigen Start waren die beiden Wraith gute Freunde geworden, aber es gab immer wieder Punkte, an denen der Cleverman zu weit ging.

Bonewhite seufzte und setzte seine Inspektionsrunde fort. Natürlich hatte sich in den letzten zehn Tagen, als er das letzte Mal den Hive zu Fuß umrundet hatte, nichts getan. Aber der Blade genoss die Zeit, die er so außerhalb an der frischen Luft verbringen konnte – und fernab seines oft ungestümen Freundes. Blueface war auf seine Art ein Genie. Ähnlich wie es Fever gewesen war. Beide hatten ihre Schwerpunkte in der Datenverarbeitung und Dechiffrierung gesetzt, beide hatten hitzige Temperamente, aber Fever war tot. Schon wenige Jahre nach Ausbruch des Großen Krieges vor mehr als siebentausend Sternenjahren wurde sein Bruder Opfer einer politischen Intrige, die ihn selbst beinah das Leben gekostet hatte. Bis heute verging kaum ein Tag, an dem Bonewhite nicht an Fever dachte – und ihn vermisste.

Letztendlich war es Guide gewesen, der Bonewhite und Blueface zusammengebracht hatte. Nach Fevers Tod hatte Bonewhite sich immer mehr in sich zurückgezogen und erst der manchmal recht tollpatschige Blueface hatte ihn wieder aus seinem eisigen Panzer befreit. Der Blade mochte den kleinen Cleverman, allerdings nicht so sehr, wie dieser ihn. Das war Bonewhite spätestens während dieser Wache bewusst geworden. _Noch zwei Jahre, dann werden wir den Hive an Lightning übergeben und hoffentlich erst wieder zur allgemeinen Wachphase geweckt_. Dann würde der normale Alltag auf dem Hive die manchmal so unangenehme Nähe zwischen den beiden Wraith aufheben.

Da er mehr als einhundert Jahre vor dem Ausbruch des Großen Krieges geschlüpft war, kannte Bonewhite die Zeiten, als die Hives noch keine Winterschlafphasen hatten einlegen müssen, um ihren Herden Zeit zur Regenerierung zu geben. Aber nachdem die Lanteaner geschlagen worden waren gab es plötzlich zu viele Wraith und die Nahrung wurde knapp. Es bildeten sich verschiedene Allianzen unter mehreren Primarys, eine einheitlich anerkannte Hochkönigin wie Coldamber (oder Queen Death, wie sie sich nach Ausbruch des Krieges nannte) gab es nicht mehr. Nach mühsamen Verhandlungen wurden die Territorien der einzelnen Königinnen neu abgesteckt und man einigte sich darauf, die Hives in Winterschlaf zu versetzen, bis der Bestand ihrer menschlichen Herden eine längere Wachphase erlaubte.

Ihre Königin war Snow. Tochter von der ursprünglichen Snow und Guide, aber das wussten nur die Lords der Zenana, zu denen auch Bonewhite als angeblicher Pallax gehörte. Guide selbst galt weiterhin als Gefährte ihrer Königin, auch wenn er niemals seine Tochter berühren würde. Ebenso wenig wie Bonewhite, denn Guide würde ihn dafür in der Luft zerreißen, dessen war der Blade sich sicher. Von der ursprünglichen Zenana genossen nur Ease und Glow die Privilegien, die eine Königin wenigen ihrer Offiziere je gewährte. Bonewhite war Snow treu ergeben, liebte es, stundenlang vor ihrer Winterschlafwabe zu stehen und ihre Präsenz zu spüren, doch sobald sie erwachte, hielt er sich auf Abstand. Ebenso, wie er sich bemühte, Blueface auf Abstand zu halten.

Obwohl er sich verschlossen hatte, spürte er dumpf im Hinterkopf die mentalen Rufe seines Freundes. Offensichtlich gefiel dem Cleverman seine Unterbringung in einer Zelle nicht sonderlich, aber Bonewhite war noch nicht bereit, Blueface zu verzeihen.

Die Sonne des Planeten versank hinter dem Horizont, als der Blade seine Runde um ihr Heimatschiff beendete. Die Tagzeit des Hives war erst zur Hälfte vorüber, hatte nichts mit den Tagen und Nächten auf dem Planeten zu tun, aber trotzdem war es Bonewhite, als hätte er den Cleverman zu lang schmoren lassen. _Was soll's. Vielleicht lernt er es so endlich einmal_, dachte er, beschleunigte aber seine Schritte, als er sich zum Gefängnistrakt aufmachte.

„Das wäre nicht geschehen, wenn du mich begleitet hättest", murrte Blueface, als der Blade vor seiner Zelle auftauchte.

„Das wäre nicht geschehen, wenn du nicht mal wieder unangemeldet zu mir gekommen wärest", gab Bonewhite zurück, „du kannst froh sein, dass ich den Tötungsbefehl aufgehoben habe!"

„Ich wollte mich ja anmelden, aber du hast bereits geschlafen", meinte der Cleverman spitz.

„Ja, und ich wollte auch schlafen! Ungestört! Ohne mitten in der Nacht von dir geweckt zu werden!" Der Blade baute sich vor der Gittertür auf und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Was ist nun?", fragte Blueface ärgerlich, „Lässt du mich hier raus oder nicht?"

„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen", knurrte Bonewhite.

„Gut, ich entschuldige mich. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig, was ich da gefunden habe!"

„Darum geht es mir nicht. Wenn deine Entdeckung aus den alten Datenbanken stammt, liegt sie dort schon seit einigen Jahrtausenden – und wird nicht so wichtig sein, dass du ungestraft in die Zenana eindringen darfst!" Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor und schaute vorwurfsvoll auf den viel kleineren Cleverman hinunter.

„Ach, was soll das… außer dir ist dort niemand wach. Selbst unsere Königin befindet sich im Winterschlaf, wer sollte es also mitbekommen, wenn ich dich…"

„ICH bekomme es mit. Die Drohnen bekommen es mit. Was die Drohnen wissen, weiß auch irgendwann Ease", meinte Bonewhite gereizt, „und was der davon macht, kann ich nur raten. Ease schafft es immer wieder, Unruhe zu stiften. Das Letzte, das ich während der nächsten Wachphase gebrauchen kann, sind Gerüchte darüber, dass während meiner Wachen die Zenana ein öffentlich zugänglicher Ort ist!" Nicht, dass Ease absichtlich Intrigen spann – er war nur manches Mal recht unbedacht mit seinen Äußerungen.

„Aber das stimmt doch so gar nicht!", protestierte Blueface schmollend.

„Das weißt du und das weiß ich. Aber du hast keine Ahnung, was die anderen Lords daraus machen werden", fauchte der Blade, „Lightning nutzt jede Gelegenheit, mich bei unserer Königin in Misskredit zu bringen."

„Dann musst du eben der Königin selbst erzählen, dass…"

„Nein, muss ich nicht! Du hast dich an die Regeln zu halten, sonst muss hier niemand etwas tun!"

Betreten senkte Blueface den Blick und starrte angelegentlich auf seine Stiefelspitzen. Wie immer hatte Bonewhite in dieser Angelegenheit Recht. Die Zenana war ein abgeschlossener Bereich, einzig der Königin, ihren Gefährten und den Pallax vorbehalten. Der Cleverman biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen und schaute flehentlich zu seinem Freund auf. „Es tut mir Leid und ich werde das nie wieder tun", sagte er leise.

„Das will ich auch stark hoffen!", fauchte Bonewhite, fügte jedoch versöhnlicher hinzu: „Und jetzt zeig mir, was so ungeheuer wichtig ist…" Damit öffnete er die Gittertür und trat beiseite, damit der Cleverman die Zelle verlassen konnte.

Blueface ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, wo die Drohnen das Datenpad abgelegt hatten, das er in der Nacht bei sich trug. Eilig rief er die Informationen auf und gab sie Bonewhite zu lesen. „Guide hatte während des Krieges Unmengen Daten von den Lanteanern erbeutet, ist aber anscheinend nie dazu gekommen, alles auszuwerten. Und da ich gerade Zeit hatte…"

Bonewhite runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass Guide nichts hiervon weiß?"

„Nein", antwortete Blueface, „aber wir könnten ihn ja vielleicht danach fragen…"

A/N: Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt.

Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming", dem ersten Legacy-Band, entliehen. Ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.

Bruderschaft geht in meiner Vision um Einiges über Freundschaft hinaus, hat aber nicht unbedingt etwas mit Sex zu tun. Darum unterscheide ich in Schlupfbrüder (aus der gleichen befruchteten Generation) und Brüder, die sich aus reiner Sympathie füreinander zu diesem Bündnis entschließen. Fever und Bonewhite waren beides, bis Fever während des ersten Wraith-Lanteaner-Krieges starb.

Wie holprig der Beginn der Freundschaft zwischen Bonewhite und Blueface war, könnt ihr in „Während ihr schlieft" nachlesen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Ungläubig schaute Bonewhite seinen Freund an, dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: „Dafür werde ich Guide jetzt nicht wecken!"

„Aber…"

„Nein."

„Und wenn…

„Nein."

„Dann wecke ich ihn eben selbst."

„Das wirst du bleiben lassen!"

„Er hat mir erlaubt, das zu tun, wenn ich etwas entdecke, das…"

„Was mit Sicherheit keine Jahrtausende alten Daten beinhaltet!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Blueface mit gerümpfter Nase. So gern er Bonewhite auch mochte und respektierte, dessen Sturheit und strikte Einhaltung der Hierarchie und Regeln trieben den Cleverman gelegentlich zur Weißglut. Zum Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Wachen hin stritten sie sich öfter als zu Beginn. Fünfunddreißig Jahre intensive Zusammenarbeit reizte jeden und es war gut, dass die Wachmannschaften regelmäßig wechselten.

„Ich kenne Guide", entgegnete der Blade fest. Sicher war er sich aber nicht. Guide erachtete viele Dinge mit anderer Wertigkeit als Bonewhite. Vielleicht war es auch ein Fehler, ihn nicht zu wecken? Vielleicht waren die Daten wirklich wichtig und seit Jahrtausenden verschollen gewesen? Während des Krieges und in den Wirren danach gab es Vieles, das sie nicht mehr untersuchen konnten.

Blueface konnte die Zweifel seines Freundes spüren. „Ich wecke ihn. Wenn er wütend wird, ist er es auf mich und nicht auf dich."

Bonewhite bedachte den kleinen Cleverman leise knurrend mit einem Blick, der jeden anderen Wraith in seine Schranken gewiesen hätte. Aber Blueface reagierte nur mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und biss sich auf die Lippen. _Komm schon… bisher habe ich dich noch jedes Mal rumgekriegt…_, dachte der Cleverman und unterdrückte ein Jubeln, als Bonewhite aufseufzte und meinte: „Deine Verantwortung. Ich werde dich nicht in Schutz nehmen, wenn er dir den Kopf abreißen will."

„Das wird er schon nicht tun", erwiderte Blueface zuversichtlich. _Außerdem kenne ich dich – du würdest das nicht zulassen._

Der Blade rümpfte die Nase, ging jedoch voran zur Zenana, wo sich Guides Schlafwabe befand. In der Wabenkammer waren nur wenige Kapseln noch belegt. Bonewhite erschien es, als ob nach jeder Wachphase weniger Lords zurückkehrten – und dem war auch meist so. Die wenigsten der Gefallenen hatte er je betrauert, das war nicht die Art der Wraith. Man gab sein Leben für seine Königin, seinen Hive, für die Gemeinschaft und trat in einen neuen Lebenszyklus ein, in dem man sich mit seinen Sünden und Verstrickungen des vergangenen auseinander zu setzten hatte. Das war einer der Grundsätze ihres Glaubens. Bonewhite kannte niemanden, der wirklich religiös war. Sogar Fever, dem er seine Gesichtstätowierung (ein Schutzgebet an die Sterne) zu verdanken hatte, hatte Begriffe ihres Glaubens eher zum Fluchen als für Gebete verwendet. Er selbst fluchte innerlich, als sie vor Guides Schlafkapsel ankamen und er den Weckvorgang einleitete. Dann trat er beiseite – sollte sein Commander ruhig als erstes seinen vorwitzigen Schützling erblicken.

Blueface reckte das Kinn und baute sich auf, was aufgrund seiner geringen Körpergröße nicht gerade imposant wirkte. Aber der kleine Cleverman besaß Stolz und Selbstvertrauen genug um sicher zu wirken, ohne Arroganz. Snow duldete keine hochmütigen Wraith unter ihren Untergebenen. Selbst Lightning, ihr oftmals unberechenbarer Hivemaster, war keinesfalls blasiert zu nennen. Snows Männer kannten ihre Stärken ebenso wie ihre Schwächen – auch wenn Guide seine selten zu bremsen vermochten. Wenn es außer der Königin überhaupt noch jemanden gab, der den Commander von den aberwitzigsten Unternehmungen abhalten konnte, war es Bonewhite. Und eben dieser hatte Blueface deutlich gemacht, dass er nun nicht bereit war, für ihn mehr als nötig einzutreten.

Der Cleverman wusste nicht, was ihn nun erwartete. Bisher war er noch nie zugegen gewesen, wenn Guide erwachte. Der Winterschlaf war keine erholsame Angelegenheit und Blueface selbst benötigte jedes Mal nach dem Erwachen einige Stunden, um sich mental zu ordnen. Bonewhite war meist tagelang nicht wirklich ansprechbar, aber der Blade war auch so bekanntermaßen ein ausgemachter Morgenmuffel. Guide hingegen war ihm immer, egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit, ein geduldiger Mentor gewesen. _Aber was, wenn er nun…_

Die Membran der Schlafkapsel zog sich zurück, die Verbindungen lösten sich und Guide öffnete die Augen. Blueface schluckte, senkte den Blick und grüßte: „Commander…"

„Was ist geschehen?", brummte Guide und griff nach seinem Mantel. Als sein Blick auf Bonewhite fiel, der sich abseits hielt und ebenfalls den Kopf gesenkt hielt, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Sir, Sie erlaubten mir Sie zu wecken, falls ich eine wichtige Entdeckung machen sollte", antwortete Blueface so fest wie möglich, während das Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschte.

Guide runzelte die Stirn und stieg aus seiner Wabenkapsel. „Ah ja, das habe ich wohl getan… nun, um was handelt es sich?" Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und streckte sich unmerklich.

Blueface übergab seinem Mentor das Datenpad und erklärte: „Ich bin vor einigen Stunden auf diese alten Einträge gestoßen, die Sie sicherlich interessieren."

_Alte Einträge?_ Skeptisch griff Guide nach dem Pad und begann zu lesen. Nach einer Weile schaute er auf und musterte seinen Schützling, bevor er meinte: „Ich erinnere mich an die Mission. Damals haben wir noch mehr Informationen gesammelt, existieren diese Dateien noch?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich bin nur noch nicht dazu gekommen, alles zu sichten", antwortete Blueface und nahm das Datenpad wieder entgegen.

„Gut. Dann ruf sie auf, ich komme so bald wie möglich in dein Labor", sagte Guide. Mit einem Schmunzeln fügte er hinzu: „Es scheint, dass wir Arbeit vor uns haben."

Eskortiert von einigen Drohnen machte Blueface sich auf, die Zenana zu verlassen, wobei es ihm schwer fiel, seine Erleichterung zu verbergen. Guide wendete sich an Bonewhite, der immer noch kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte. „Es war die richtige Entscheidung, mich zu wecken."

Der Blade nickte nur und deutete mit einer Geste an, seinem Commander folgen zu wollen. Guides Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, aber er machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Quartier in der Zenana. Er ahnte, was seinen älteren Schützling bewegte. Als sie in seiner luxuriösen Unterkunft angekommen waren und die Türmembran sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, meinte er sanft: „Ich bin wohl nicht der Einzige, der sich an diese Mission erinnert, gehe ich da recht in der Annahme?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Bonewhite knapp.

Guide knurrte leise. „Lass den Unsinn." Immer, wenn Bonewhite nicht mit ihm übereinstimmte, nannte er ihn Sir, auch wenn sie unter sich waren. „Früher oder später wäre er so oder so auf Dinge gestoßen, an deren Entwicklung oder Entdeckung dein Bruder mitgearbeitet hatte. Besser, wir stoßen in Ruhezeiten auf so etwas… ich hoffe doch, es herrscht noch Frieden?"

Der Blade nickte. „Ja. Dreamers Hives befindet sich gerade in einer Winterschlafphase und ohne sie hält sich ihre gesamte Allianz zurück, wie auch früher schon."

„Zu schade, dass diese Königin so viel Unruhe zu verursachen vermag. Ich bin ihr vor einigen Jahrtausenden einmal begegnet, aber das habe ich dir sicherlich schon erzählt…", seufzte Guide, während er sich frische Kleidung hervorsuchte.

„Ja", entgegnete Bonewhite und senkte den Blick, als sein Commander sich umkleidete.

„Eine wirklich beeindruckende Herrscherin… wunderschön, mächtig, grausam und berechnend. In gewisser Weise ähnelt sie ihrer Vormutter Coldamber, aber… hm. Nein, sie wird nie so viel Ausstrahlung besitzen, zu unserem Glück", meinte Guide ruhig, „aber sie hat schon mehrfach bewiesen, wie gefährlich sie für das Gleichgewicht der Fraktionen werden kann."

Bonewhite lauschte stumm den Ausführungen, dachte jedoch über ganz andere Dinge nach. Dinge, die ihn weit mehr bewegten als die seit Ewigkeiten schwelenden Konflikte ihrer Gemeinschaft.

„Setz dich", wies Guide ihn an und beide nahmen am Tisch Platz. Eine Schale mit Würfeln stand bereit und er griff nach einigen blauen und grünen Spielsteinen, wog sie in der Hand und lächelte versonnen, bevor er plötzlich ernst wurde und fragte: „Wie macht er sich?"

„Er ist fleißig, gewissenhaft und organisiert", antwortete Bonewhite ruhig.

„Hm. Trotzdem wirkt er immer noch sehr… ungestüm auf mich."

_Nicht nur auf dich, alter Mann_. „Seine Begeisterungsfähigkeit sucht gelegentlich ihres Gleichen."

„Sehr schön ausgedrückt", meinte Guide und grinste. „Immer noch der gleiche Hitzkopf also - oder hat er bereits etwas Ruhe von dir übernommen?"

„Er ist… gesetzter geworden. Aber in dieser Angelegenheit…" Bonewhite suchte nach Worten, fand jedoch keine, die nicht auf ‚verhält er sich genauso unvernünftig wie du' hinausliefen und ließ den Satz lieber unvollendet.

„Hmhm", machte Guide und nickte. „Ihr seid immer noch Freunde, nehme ich an? Gut. Ich mag den Kleinen und traue ihm viel zu. Aber er braucht mehr als nur mich als Beschützer. Spätestens in der nächsten Wachphase wird Lightning auf ihn losgehen, das ist uns beiden doch wohl bewusst?"

A/N: Was die Religiosität der Wraith angeht, gibt es kaum bis keine Referenzen. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es keine hoch entwickelte Kultur ohne Glaubens- und Moralgrundsätze gibt. Die Wraith versagen sich Mitgefühl für ihre Gefallenen (5. Staffel, „Gelöste Fesseln"), aber Guide reagiert mehr als nur wütend, als seine Königin über Atlantis getötet wird (4. Staffel, „Der Seher") – wie passen Wut und Trauer zu mangelndem Mitgefühl? Eine denkbare Erklärung wäre, dass die Wraith den Tod als Ausgangspunkt für einen neuen Start ansehen, weshalb sich ihre Trauer mehr oder weniger auf ihre persönlichen Verluste durch das Ableben eines Freundes, Bruders, einer Königin erstreckt, wohingegen der Gefallene nun die Möglichkeit erhält, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Was auch ihre Bereitschaft, sich jederzeit im Kampf zu opfern, erklären würde, da der Tod für sie nicht weiter erschreckend ist.

Im Life Journal von Jo Graham habe ich gelesen: „Long ago, in the first days of the world, there were the First Mothers. […] Nine queens and ninety-nine men, blades and clevermen alike, for that is how people were made. That is how we were born in the ice of the first world, beneath the light of the moon." – in meiner Vision glauben die Wraith zusätzlich an einen „grundgütigen Schöpfer der Sterne", denn irgendjemand musste ja auch die Erstmütter erschaffen haben, oder nicht? Außerdem brauchte ich irgendetwas, das meine Wraith zum Fluchen nehmen konnten *ggg*


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Wie immer hatte Bonewhite während seiner Wache den Hive vorbildlich geführt. Die Logbücher waren lückenlos und detailliert, die Technik bis ins Letzte gewartet und die Stimmung unter den Männern nicht mehr gereizt, als man es nach dreiunddreißig Jahren gemeinsamen Dienst erwarten konnte. _Ich wünschte, der Junge wäre manchmal etwas kreativer und risikofreudiger_, dachte Guide, während er durch die Gänge des Hives schlenderte.

Er hatte es nicht sonderlich eilig, zu Blueface ins Labor zu gelangen. Der Cleverman brannte darauf, seine Entdeckung dem Commander zu zeigen, besonders, nachdem Bonewhite nur so wenig Interesse dafür aufgebracht hatte. Aber Guide wusste es besser. Bonewhite war sehr wohl an den Entdeckungen interessiert, nur zeigte er es nicht, da ihm das Ganze zu persönlich geworden war. Aber wie sollte man eine Freundschaft entwickeln, ohne etwas von dem preiszugeben, das einen wirklich berührt?

Guide hatte darauf gebaut, dass es Blueface gelingen würde, Bonewhite aus seinem Panzer zu befreien – und war nicht enttäuscht worden. Aber trotzdem war der Blade noch lang nicht vollständig aus der Reserve gelockt worden, hielt sich immer noch zurück und sträubte sich gegen alles, das gegen die Regeln der Hierarchie oder das Althergebrachte verstieß.

Der kleine Cleverman hingegen war zu einer anderen Zeit geschlüpft und aufgewachsen, hatte nur durch Findigkeit und Ideenreichtum überleben können, nachdem er zusammen mit einigen anderen von seinem eigentlichen Hive vertrieben worden war. Blueface bemühte sich zwar sich anzupassen, aber etwas in seinem Inneren war zerstört worden. Einerseits brillant und rebellierend gegen alles, was die meisten Wraith als gegeben anerkannten, suchte er doch Schutz und Stärke bei anderen – und hatte sie bei Bonewhite gefunden. Nicht bei ihrer Königin Snow, sondern bei einem wortkargen und völlig verschlossenem Blade, an dem Guide schon seit Ewigkeiten zu verzweifeln drohte.

Er seufzte innerlich, als er das Labor betrat, das er ursprünglich für Fever hatte einrichten lassen. In den Jahrtausenden hatte sich hier Vieles geändert, aber es war immer noch das Labor für die Datenverarbeitung und Archivdatenbanken. Mehrere Arbeitskonsolen mit kleinen Monitoren standen in der Mitte des Raumes, größere Bildschirme waren in die Wände eingelassen und die Beleuchtung angenehm gedämpft. Blueface saß auf einem Hocker und durchblätterte konzentriert die Einträge, ohne Guides Ankunft zu bemerken. _Sie sind sich so ähnlich…_, dachte Guide fast wehmütig. Auch Fever hatte sich so sehr in seine Arbeit vertiefen können, dass er seine Umwelt völlig vergaß. Sicher, Bonewhites Bruder war nicht so… tölpelhaft und arglos gewesen, wie es Blueface von Zeit zu Zeit war. Auch neigte Blueface nicht zu solch unkontrollierten Gefühlsausbrüchen wie Fever, aber dennoch… sie ähnelten sich. Vielleicht sogar zu sehr, was unter Umständen Bonewhites Zurückhaltung erklären konnte.

„Nun?", fragte Guide nach einer Weile, in der Blueface ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Erschrocken wirbelte der Cleverman herum und wurde blass – was den blauen Schimmer um seine Augen und Nase nur noch betonte. „Sir, entschuldigen Sie, ich…"

„Schon gut", wiegelte Guide ab, der sich insgeheim über die peinliche Berührtheit amüsierte, die Blueface zeigte. „Zeig mir einfach, auf was du gestoßen bist."

Einige Stunden später brannten Guide die Augen vom Lesen. Sie hatten alles überflogen, das sie damals unter Zeitdruck hatten kopieren können, kurz bevor sie nur mit knapper Not den Lanteanern entwischt waren. „Es fehlt Vieles", sagte er und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

Blueface nickte nur und schwieg. Bevor der Commander zu ihm ins Labor gekommen war, hatte er sich über die Mission, auf der diese Daten erbeutet worden waren, informiert. Damals waren einige der älteren Offiziere, darunter auch Guide und Bonewhite, auf einer gefährlichen Irrfahrt durch die Galaxie gereist, während der Hive gestrandet und unerreichbar gewesen war. Er konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es gewesen sein mochte, ständig von einem übermächtigen Gegner bedroht zu sein und dennoch in dessen geheimste Forschungseinrichtungen einzudringen, während um sie herum der Krieg tobte.

„Wenn du nicht über diese Daten gestolpert wärest… hm. Blueface, mein Junge, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir dieses Puzzle je zusammensetzen können", meinte Guide ruhig, woraufhin der junge Cleverman niedergeschlagen in sich zusammen sackte. „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es versuchen möchte", fuhr Guide fort und amüsierte sich über die Verwirrung, die er damit bei Blueface auslöste. „Die Einrichtung, in der wir diese Informationen fanden, war tief in das Innere eines Planeten hinein gebaut. Unsere Schiffe haben damals alles bombardiert und es sind mehr als siebentausend Jahre seitdem vergangen, aber unter Umständen finden wir dort noch etwas. Zumindest eine Spur, wo wir weitersuchen können."

In Bluefaces Augen blitzte Begeisterung auf. „Ich suche sofort alles heraus, was wir sonst noch zu diesem Planeten in den Datenbanken haben, Sir!"

„Tu das, mein Junge. Ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern", sagte Guide lächelnd und erhob sich von den Hocker, auf dem er gesessen hatte. Er fühlte kurz in das mentale Netzwerk des Hives, das in den Winterschlafphasen so unangenehm klein und intim war, bis er denjenigen fand, den er sprechen wollte. _Wie immer in Arbeit vergraben…_ Guide rümpfte kurz die Nase, dann lenkte er seine Schritte Richtung Brücke.

Dort angekommen fand er Bonewhite an der Hauptkonsole vor. ‚Probleme?', fragte er still und stellte sich neben den Blade.

‚Bedingt. Ein Kreuzer von Dawn ist in das Gebiet von Nightlily eingedrungen und reagiert nicht auf die Rufe', entgegnete Bonewhite leicht besorgt. Nightlily gehörte zu der Allianz ihrer eigenen Primary, Dawn zu der von Dreamer.

‚Wann ist das geschehen?', fragte Guide ärgerlich nach.

‚Vor ungefähr einer Stunde', antwortete Bonewhite, ‚seitdem beobachten wir die Geschehnisse. Der Kreuzer hält weiter auf Itreas zu, Nightlilys bestem Weidegrund. Entweder, sie wollen wildern oder provozieren.'

‚Hm. Hoffen wir auf Letzteres', meinte Guide brummend, ‚Noch ein Angriff auf unsere Allianz wird die Primary nicht mehr dulden, ohne militärische Konsequenzen zu ziehen.'

Bonewhite nickte. Die Dreamer-Allianz war eine der größten Fraktionen ihrer Gesellschaft und provozierte beständig kleine Auseinandersetzungen mit ihren Nachbarn, um deren Stärke zu testen. Bereits nach den letzten Zwischenfällen hatten ihre eigene Primary wie auch weitere Herrscherinnen von anderen Verbänden angekündigt, notfalls einen Bürgerkrieg auszurufen, um die Aufsässigen in ihre Schranken zu verweisen.

‚Halte mich auf dem Laufenden, so weit du kannst. Ich werde mit Blueface auf eine Mission gehen. Dafür benötige ich auch die Dienste von Deeper.' Deeper war einer der besten Piloten ihres Hives und Bonewhite und Guide treu ergeben.

‚Wie mein Commander wünscht', entgegnete Bonewhite unterkühlt.

Guide knurrte leise. ‚Willst du gar nicht wissen, wo es hingehen wird?'

‚Ich ging davon aus, Sir, dass Sie mich noch davon in Kenntnis setzen würden', erwiderte Bonewhite ohne Gefühlsregung. _Außerdem kann ich es mir denken, alter Mann_.

_Wenn das mit Dawn nicht gerade wäre, würde ich dich mitnehmen, nur um dir…_, dachte Guide, unterbrach sich jedoch und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Du bist und bleibst ein Dickschädel', konstatierte er und verließ die Brücke, um weitere Reisevorkehrungen zu treffen.

_Und du ein manipulierender alter Mann, der sich überall einmischt und von einem Desaster in die nächste Katastrophe schlittert_, dachte Bonewhite und fletschte die Zähne, als er seinem „Freund" hinterher schaute. Tief in seinem Inneren stach ihn die Sorge wie ein eiserner Dorn, dass Blueface von dieser Mission nicht zurückkehren könnte. Guide war bekannt dafür, die meisten seiner selbst angerichteten Miseren recht unbeschadet zu überstehen, aber der kleine Cleverman war… zarter. Unbeholfen, untrainiert, leicht abzulenken und viel zu neugierig, um in die reale Welt außerhalb des Hives geschickt werden zu dürfen. Blueface musste alles anfassen, überall hineinschauen und war sogar einmal von einer Klippe gestürzt… obwohl, daran trug auch Bonewhite eine gewisse Mitschuld. _Bring ihn mir nur heil zurück_, dachte der Blade und schluckte, bevor er Deeper anwies, sich für Guides Mission bereitzuhalten.

Der Pilot war nicht begeistert davon, in eine Atmosphäre voller Stickstoff und Wolken von Schwefelsäure eintreten zu sollen, aber er ließ sich davon nur wenig anmerken. Die meiste Sorge bereitete ihm eh die vulkanische Asche, die wie kleine gläserne Nadeln die Außenhaut seines Darts noch weiter reizen würde.

„Die Anlage befand sich am nördlichen Pol des Planeten. Überflieg das Areal und sobald du so etwas wie einen Zugang siehst, setz uns ab", wies Guide ihn an.

„Sir, ich könnte auch versuchen, Ihnen einen Zugang freizuschießen", schlug Deeper vor.

„Die tektonische Aktivität auf diesem Planeten ist ziemlich hoch. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dadurch nicht ein Erdbeben oder gar ein Vulkanausbruch hervorgerufen werden könnte", entgegnete Guide nachdenklich. „Andererseits… wenn wir eh keinen Zugang hätten, wäre es das Risiko freilich wert."

Der Pilot verbeugte sich knapp, wobei sich einige seiner dicken Haarkordeln aus dem eilig gebundenen Zopf lösten. Deeper hatte gerade erst eine Schicht beendet und war auf dem Weg ins Bett, als Bonewhite ihn rief. Er war nicht wirklich müde, aber er hatte keine besondere Lust verspürt, wie meistens mit den anderen Piloten zu würfeln.

Wie bei fast allen Blades zerrte die Ereignislosigkeit der Winterschlafphasen an Deepers Nerven. Die Clevermen fanden immer etwas zu tun und genossen augenscheinlich die Ruhe auf dem Hive, wenn sich nur die kleine Wachmannschaft von wenigen Dutzend Wraith außerhalb der Winterschlafkapseln aufhielt. Aber es hatte sich gezeigt, dass die wenigen Taten, die während dieser Ruhephasen zu vollbringen waren, entscheidend für die Karriere sein konnten. Deeper war einer der aussichtsreichsten Kandidaten auf den Posten des Meisters der Darts und das wusste er.

Beladen mit Unmengen Ausrüstung kam Blueface in den Hangar und gesellte sich zu dem Piloten und Guide, der sich ein Schmunzeln verkniff. Still meinte er zu seinem Schützling: ‚Lass mich raten: Bonewhite hat dir empfohlen, dich auf eine lange Reise vorzubereiten, auf alles gefasst zu sein und nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen?'

Unsicher schaute Blueface zu seinem Commander auf und erwiderte: ‚Das, und ich habe die Missionsberichte gelesen, die zu…'

‚Glaube mir, ich bin der Letzte, der noch einmal so eine Irrfahrt unternehmen möchte! Wenn wir auf Toalar fertig sind – sofern wir nach dieser langen Zeit überhaupt noch etwas finden – werden wir ganz sicher erst zum Hive zurückkehren, bevor es weitergeht', erklärte Guide freundlich.

A/N: Zur Mission, die letztendlich nach Toalar führte, bitte „Auf Abwegen" lesen. Wie Blueface von einer Klippe fiel könnt ihr in „Während ihr schlieft" nachlesen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Deeper zog ein angewidertes Gesicht, als er seinen Dart aus dem Portal flog und in den Orbit von Toalar einschwenkte. Die vulkanische Aktivität des Planeten mochte in den letzten Jahrtausenden vielleicht abgenommen haben, aber die Atmosphäre war immer noch für die meisten Lebewesen hoch giftig. Grüngelbe Wolken aus Schwefelgas und Schwefelsäure verdeckten die Sicht auf den größten Teil der Oberfläche und was er sonst sehen konnte, erfreute den Piloten auch nicht sonderlich.

Erkaltete Lavaströme zogen sich wie schwarze Adern über die öden Landmassen, Geysire verschossen kochend heißes Wasser, an mindestens fünf anderen Orten spuckten noch aktive Vulkane ihr Feuer und Asche, der südliche Pol schien zu zittern, wahrscheinlich ein heftiges Erdbeben.

_Die Lanteaner mussten verrückt gewesen sein, ausgerechnet hier eine ihrer Hauptforschungseinrichtungen zu erbauen_, dachte Deeper und wich einer in der Schwerelosigkeit treibenden Leiche aus. _Außerdem war wohl nicht jeder darüber informiert, dass dies ein orbitaler Sternenring ist_, grinste er in sich hinein. Dann ließ er den Dart in die Atmosphäre eintauchen und scannte den nördlichen Pol. Unter einer dicken Ascheschicht konnte er Gebäudestrukturen erkennen. Ein paar wohl gezielte Schüsse später hatte er einen Zugang freigelegt, überflog so langsam und tief wie möglich die Oberfläche und setzte seine Passagiere aus dem Transportspeicher ab, bevor er abdrehte und wieder in den Orbit flog. Die organische Haut seines Darts mochte mit Strahlung, Kälte, Hitze und dem Nichts des Alls fertig werden, aber der Stickstoff- und Schwefelgehalt dieser Atmosphäre setzte Fäulnisprozesse in Gang, die Deeper nicht behagten.

Wieder rematerialisiert wurde Blueface fast von der Hitze des Planeten erschlagen, fauliger Schwefelgestank drang über seine Haut ein und er drückte sich die Atemmaske dichter auf das Gesicht.

„Noch genau so unangenehm wie früher", brummte Guide hinter seiner eigenen Maske, „nicht der ideale Planet für eine Herdenansiedlung, zumindest nicht in den nächsten zwei oder drei Millionen Jahren…"

_Womit Bonewhite wieder einmal Recht hatte: Guide hat ein Händchen dafür, die abstoßendsten Orte der Galaxie zu finden_, dachte Blueface und scannte die Umgebung. „Dort drüben könnten wir eindringen", meldete er und wies auf eine halb von Trümmern bedeckte Öffnung im Lavagestein.

Guide wies die fünf Drohnen, die sie mitgenommen hatten, an, die Bruchstücke an die Seite zu räumen, bis sie vor einer ehemaligen Notschleuse der Einrichtung standen. Wenige Minuten später hatte Blueface die elektronische Verriegelung außer Kraft gesetzt und sie konnten eintreten.

„Wie ich gedacht hatte: diese Einrichtung erstreckte sich über Meilen unterirdisch und unsere Kreuzer konnten damals nicht alles treffen", erklärte Guide und leuchtete das Innere der Schleuse mit einem Lichtstab aus. Die Wraith konnten zwar auch im Dunkeln sehen, allerdings brauchten sie dazu noch einen Rest von Licht, den sie hier nicht zu erwarten hatten, wenn sie weiter vordrangen.

Blueface hatte bereits die innere Schleusentür erreicht und meinte: „Es gibt noch sowohl Energie wie auch eine atembare Atmosphäre hinter dieser Tür. Ich müsste die Systeme sogar von hier aus wieder in Betrieb nehmen können… das dauert aber eine Weile."

Guide zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte in den nächsten siebenunddreißig Jahren nichts weiter vor als Winterschlaf zu halten… lass dir Zeit."

Gut eine Stunde später erglimmten die Lichter an der Decke der Schleuse, in der sie sich befanden und die Außentür schloss sich mit einen Zischen. Kühle, sauerstoffhaltige Luft wurde in die Kammer geleitet, dann öffnete sich die innere Tür. Vorsichtig schaute Blueface um die Ecke, bevor er von den Drohnen überholt wurde, die den Gang zu beiden Seiten sicherten. Nicht alle Lichter funktionierten noch, aber insgesamt war das Gebäude noch in recht gutem Zustand.

„Die Innenschotts halten die giftige Atmosphäre von diesem Bereich fern… wahrscheinlich konnten sogar ein paar Lanteaner den Angriff überleben und sind später geflohen. Hoffen wir mal, dass sie nur sich selbst evakuiert haben und nicht noch alles an Ausrüstung und Daten mitnahmen", sagte Guide, nachdem er seine Atemmaske abgesetzt und die weitere Umgebung gescannt hatte. _Andererseits zeigt die Erfahrung, dass unsere alten Feinde zu arrogant waren anzunehmen, wir könnten mit ihren Hinterlassenschaften noch etwas anfangen_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Sie hatten hunderte von Lanteanereinrichtungen in der Vergangenheit entdeckt und nur in den seltensten Fällen hatten sich die Menschen die Mühe gemacht, überhaupt etwas von ihrer Ausrüstung zu retten, als die Wraith sie immer weiter zurückdrängten.

Das Innere der Einrichtung war erstaunlich gut erhalten, auch wenn hier und dort einige Trümmerstücke die Gänge versperrten und die Lichter flackerten. Die Drohnen räumten die Bruchstücke beiseite, während Blueface und Guide nach einem möglichst intakten Labor Ausschau hielten. „Hier drüben", sagte der Commander und wies auf einen hell erleuchteten Raum, dessen Tür nicht komplett geschlossen war, die Öffnung aber zu schmal, dass sie hindurch kämen. Der junge Cleverman biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss seine Instrumente an, mit denen er bisher noch fast jeden Türmechanismus überlistet hatte.

_Ich frage mich, ob der Junge vielleicht Fevers alte Programme weiterentwickelt hat_, dachte Guide, denn bisher war es nur wenigen Wraith je gelungen, die Gensperren der Lanteaner zu umgehen. Sein ehemaliger Schützling hatte Jahre gebraucht, um entsprechende Programme zu schreiben und zu perfektionieren, was ihnen zu Beginn des Großen Krieges zunächst erhebliche Nachteile brachte. Später veränderten die Lanteaner ihre Sperren, nur wurde Fever auch immer findiger, diese zu umgehen – trotzdem waren sie nie auf den letzten Stand gekommen. Nach ihrem Sieg verringerte sich die Zahl derer, die sich mit den Hinterlassenschaften ihrer alten Feinde beschäftigten, von Dekade zu Dekade. Bis nur noch Guide offen zu seinem Interesse stand und belächelt wurde. Bestenfalls.

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Blueface nach einer Weile und meinte: „Der Mechanismus ist vollkommen zerstört."

Guide zuckte missbilligend mit den Mundwinkeln und befahl den Drohnen, die Tür auf die althergebrachte Art aufzustemmen. Als die Öffnung groß genug war, zwängte sich der Commander als erster hindurch und ein Lächeln überflog sein Gesicht. „Das könnte eines der Hauptlabore sein…"

Blueface trat über ein menschliches Skelett hinweg und strich über eine der Konsolen, erfolglos. „Gengesichert", konstatierte er und hockte sich neben den Knochenhaufen nieder. Fasziniert schaute Guide zu, wie der junge Cleverman den Hüftknochen des Skeletts aufbrach und einige Proben aus dem Inneren in eine Glasphiole füllte, bevor er noch eine bläuliche Flüssigkeit hinzufügte und das Ganze zu schütteln begann.

„Deine Jahre in der Biochemie kommen dir anscheinend sehr zu Gute!", sagte Guide anerkennend.

„Ich könnte auch ein Umgehungsprogramm schreiben, aber dies erscheint mir schneller Erfolg zu versprechen", meinte Blueface und hörte auf zu schütteln, als sich die Flüssigkeit in der Phiole zu Gelb veränderte. Dann steckte er die Messnadel eines tragbaren Spektrometers in das Gemisch und wartete ab. „Hm", machte er, als ein Fiepsen das Ende der Berechnungen anzeigte, „diese Werte unterscheiden sich nicht von den Proben, die ich von anderen Lanteaner-Überresten genommen habe…"

„Der Cleverman, der uns damals hierher begleitete, war der Überzeugung, nur ein lebendiger Lanteaner könnte diese Sperren umgehen, weshalb wir einen Gefangenen mit uns führten", erinnerte sich Guide und schürzte die Lippen. Der Knochenhaufen zu ihren Füßen würde wohl kaum wieder zu beleben sein.

„Ich weiß, Sir. Ich habe die Berichte gelesen und bin nicht ganz unvorbereitet", entgegnete Blueface mit unverhohlenem Stolz in der Stimme. „Die Frage ist, ob es ausreicht, dem System Lebendigkeit vorzugaukeln, oder ob eine cerebrale Komponente erforderlich ist. Denn Letzteres kann ich nicht simulieren, dazu fehlen mir die entsprechenden Aufzeichnungen."

Neugierig legte Guide den Kopf schräg und verfolgte, wie Blueface sich von einer Drohne eine weitere Ausrüstungstasche reichen ließ und einen Iso-Container hervorzog. „Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Die Hand eines Herdenmenschen, die ich kurz vor unserer Abreise entnommen habe. Ich werde jetzt die Gene dieser Probe den Werten angleichen, die ich von dem Skelett habe und eine partielle Zellenwiederbelebung einleiten. Dann werden wir sehen, was geschieht, Sir."

Als wenige Minuten später, nachdem der junge Cleverman die zuckende Hand über die Konsole streifen ließ, die Arbeitsflächen und Monitore aufblinkten und ihnen Zugang zu den Dateien gewährten, war Guide sich sicher, den richtigen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. „Mein Junge, das war eine absolute Glanzleistung!"

Blueface schoss das Blut in die Wangen und er stammelte: „Danke, Sir… ich wünschte nur, wir könnten diese Hand ausreichend konservieren, um sie weiterhin nutzen zu können."

„Ah ja… das Problem mit der Verwesung. Darkseed hatte daran geforscht, vor langer Zeit. Vielleicht finden wir später noch etwas dazu." Guide erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an die Experimente des Obersten der Bioforschung, die damals zu einer räumlichen Abtrennung des gesamten Fachbereichs weit vom Zentrallabor entfernt geführt hatte.

Über Darkseed hatte Blueface schon die abenteuerlichsten Geschichten gehört, insbesondere über sein Ableben. Die einen meinten, er hätte sich selbst an seinen verfaulenden Proben vergiftet, andere sprachen von einer verheerenden Explosion, die weite Teile des Laborclusters ihres Hives verwüstet hätte. Der jetzige oberste Cleverman der Bioforschung war ein fleißiger, wenn auch weit weniger risikofreudiger Wraith namens Quoit, mit dem Blueface bisher nur wenig zu schaffen hatte.

„Jetzt aber gilt es, die Datenbanken zu kopieren, so viel, wie noch vorhanden ist", brummte Guide, während er sich durch die Archive blätterte. Die Jahrtausende und die Bombardierung hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Doch das, was er auf den ersten Blick erfassen konnte, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark.

A/N: Na, wer treibt da wohl steif gefroren im All, hm? *g*


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Auf der Brücke ihres Hives herrschte immer noch eine angespannte Atmosphäre. Mittlerweile hatte Fog gelernt, in dem Blade, der ihre Wache kommandierte, zu lesen, auch wenn dieser selten Gefühlsregungen zeigte. Wenn er zornig wurde, schob Bonewhite den Unterkiefer vor. Wenn er angespannt war, verkrampfte er leicht die Finger hinter seinem Rücken. In diesem Moment konnte Fog beinahe die Knochen in den Händen seines vorgesetzten Offiziers knacken hören.

Bonewhite stand still vor dem großen Brückenmonitor und verfolgte die Bewegungen der Schiffe, die ihre Sensoren ihnen meldeten. Fog bediente die Hauptkonsole, zwei Drohnen die weiteren Arbeitsbereiche. Auch wenn sich Dawns Kreuzer wieder auf dem Weg in das Gebiet der Dreamer-Allianz befanden, so war die Situation immer noch nicht entschärft. Nightlily hatte ihnen offen gedroht, ohne dies vorher mit ihrer Primary abzusprechen. Außerdem patrouillierten zwei von Sundancers Hives an den Grenzen zu Winds Territorium. Auch Wind gehörte zu ihrer Allianz und Bonewhite war einer ihrer Nachkommen.

Zwar war jeder Wraith nur der Königin verpflichtet, unter deren Schutz er aufwuchs, aber es gab immer gewisse emotionale Bindungen zu den Herrscherinnen, die letztendlich ihre Mütter waren. Aus diesem Grund tauschten nur Königinnen einer gemeinsamen Allianz untereinander ihre Jünglinge, was zur Vermeidung allzu großer Inzucht vorgenommen wurde. Bonewhite hatte wenige, aber ausnahmslos gute Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Schlüpfling auf Winds Hive, wo er seine ersten Lebensjahre mit seinen Schlupfbrüdern verbracht hatte. Nach fünf Sternenjahren war er mit anderen seiner Generation an Snow getauscht worden, von denen aber inzwischen keiner mehr außer ihm am Leben war. Seine Zeit als Jüngling hätte Bonewhite am Liebsten völlig verdrängt, wäre da nicht sein Bruder Fever gewesen, dem er zwar den meisten Ärger damals zu verdanken hatte, aber… nein, Wind gehörte zu ihrer Allianz und es war seine Pflicht, sich um ihre Belange zu kümmern, sofern ihre Primary dem zustimmte.

Bisher hatte die Herrscherin ihres Verbandes aber nur Order erteilt, die Bewegungen der Dreamer-Allianz zu beobachten. Und das taten sie. Angespannt. Sie würden Snow wecken müssen, wenn sich noch mehr ereignete oder die Primary es wünschte. Bonewhite war sich nicht gewiss, ob er nicht doch zur Sicherheit Ernteflüge anordnen sollte, um für eine neue Wachphase gerüstet zu sein. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren hatte sich die Dreamer-Allianz nicht mehr so provozierend gezeigt, es konnte möglich sein, dass dies der letzte Tropfen war, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Erst mit der Ernte zu beginnen, wenn der Hive bereits erwachte, würde unnötige Hektik mit sich bringen. In einer Winterschlafphase zu viel zu ernten, würde Misstrauen bei ihren Feinden hervorrufen, die sie natürlich ebenfalls überwachten. _Nein, sie sind nicht unsere Feinde, sie sind Wraith wie wir. Sie sind unsere Konkurrenten, Rivalen, aber keine Feinde_, verbesserte der Blade sich in Gedanken. Laut fragte er: „Status von Kasas?"

„Herdenpopulation ausreichend für eine mittlere Ernte", antwortete Fog nervös, nachdem er in der Datenbank nachgesehen hatte. Für ihre kleine Wachmannschaft sollten ihre Vorräte noch Monate ausreichen, was eine zusätzliche Lese bedeutete, wusste auch der junge Brückenoffizier.

Bonewhite nickte. „Die Darts sollen sich bereit halten", ordnete er an. Er hatte beschlossen, die Speicher in den nächsten Wochen allmählich und unauffällig aufzufüllen. „Zu Beginn der Nacht auf dem Planeten wird es eine kleine Ernte geben." Kasas lag relativ nahe am Territorium von Dreamer selbst, aber eine kleinere Ernte wäre nicht besonders auffällig. Trotzdem könnten sie auch damit provozieren… andererseits wusste niemand außerhalb ihres Hives, wie es um ihre Vorräte stand und Snow würde ihm seine Vorsicht hoffentlich nicht verübeln, sofern sie nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregte.

Er beobachtete noch eine weitere Stunde lang den Monitor, bevor er die Brücke verließ. Wenn sich etwas änderte, würde man ihn rufen, aber bis dahin wollte er seine Gedanken ordnen. Die Nacht würde auf Kasas erst in einigen Stunden einbrechen, bis zur Ernte hatte er also ebenso noch etwas Zeit. Aufgewühlt ging er zu dem Ort, der ihm während seiner Wachen die meiste Ruhe versprach: zu Snows Unterkunft in ihrer Winterschlafkapsel.

Vorsichtig legte er beide Hände auf die Membran der Kapsel und fühlte nach der Präsenz ihrer schlafenden Königin. Auch wenn die Wraith während des Winterschlafes keine Lebenszeichen aussendeten, so konnten sie einander doch spüren, wenn sie nahe beisammen waren. Nur als feines Summen im Hintergrund des mentalen Netzwerks, aber wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er ihre Präsenz schmecken. Bonewhite schloss die Augen und ertastete jene kühle und doch so warme Schwingungen, die ihn immer wieder beruhigten, egal, wie aufgewühlt er war. Nach einer Weile schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er seufzte innerlich auf. _So nah und doch unerreichbar_, dachte er und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Wie oft hatte er schon jenen Tag verflucht, an dem ihre Königin ihn zu einem ihrer Pallax erklärt hatte, um ihn zu schützen. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem sich sein Leben von Grund auf änderte. Er hatte auf Geheiß ihrer Königin einen Verräter, seinen Vorgesetzten, hingerichtet und damit dessen Position übernommen. War ein Lord der Zenana geworden, ohne je das Bett ihrer Herrscherin zu teilen. Und er hatte seinen Bruder verloren. Niemals hatte er sich einsamer, sinnentleerter gefühlt als damals.

Guide hatte ihn einige Wochen später aufgerüttelt und aus der lähmenden Trauer geholt, von der sonst niemand je erfahren hatte. Ease, ebenfalls ein Lord der Zenana und Fevers bester Freund, war ebenso einige Zeit niedergeschlagen gewesen, was für ihn bedeutete, dass er sich aus allen Streitigkeiten des inneren Kreises heraus gehalten hatte und etwas weniger lächelte. Bonewhite hatte jeglichen Kontakt abgeblockt, der über die Arbeit hinausging. Damit niemand erfuhr, wie zerstört und verletzlich er sich fühlte – oder besser, dass er gar nichts mehr fühlen wollte, konnte. Sie waren mitten im Krieg mit den Lanteanern gewesen und kämpften um das Überleben ihrer Spezies. Es hatte keine Zeit für Persönliches gegeben.

Jahrhunderte später, in denen Guide ihm mehr als ein Freund geworden war, hatte Bonewhite jene verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach ihrer Königin entwickelt, die ihn auch jetzt wieder zu ihrer Schlafwabe geführt hatte. Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sich mit Blueface angefreundet, den Guide ihm beinahe „aufgedrängt" hatte. Blueface war in vielen praktischen Bereichen fast ebenso unbeholfen wie Fever, aber wohl auch genauso genial im Umgang mit Daten und Technik. Wohingegen Bonewhite sich fast ständig mit seinem Bruder gestritten hatte, bemühte Blueface sich unablässig, ihm alles recht zu machen, so nah wie nur irgend möglich zu sein, was den Blade manchmal bis aufs Blut reizte. Und doch tat der kleine Cleverman seiner Seele gut.

Aber nun hatte Guide Blueface mitgenommen auf einen Planeten, auf dem sie bereits einmal mit Fever gewesen waren. Diese Verknüpfung wühlte Bonewhite bis ins Innerste auf, was er in der derzeitigen politischen Lage noch weniger benötigte als überhaupt.

‚Sir? Unser Sternenring wurde aktiviert', hörte er Fogs Stimme in seinem Kopf und Bonewhite zog die Hände von der Schlafkapsel ihrer Königin zurück, bevor er entgegnete: ‚Das wird der Commander sein. Ich werde ihn im Hangar empfangen.'

Bonewhite kam gerade rechtzeitig auf dem Flugdeck an um zu sehen, wie sieben über und über mit hellgrauer Asche bedeckte Gestalten aus dem Transportspeicher von Deepers Dart rematerialisiert wurden. Verwirrt legte er den Kopf schräg und beobachtete. Die Drohnen schüttelten ihre Schöpfe, dass die feine vulkanische Asche nur so aufflog. Guide und Blueface zogen sich die Atemmasken vom Gesicht und husteten.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Bonewhite, der sich wieder einmal glücklich schätzte, nicht mehr zusammen mit Guide auf Missionen gehen zu müssen.

„Nur eine Aschewolke. Toalar ist noch genauso ungemütlich wie früher", brummte der Commander. „Aber wir haben, was wir wollten. Zumindest einen Teil und eine Spur, die wir verfolgen werden."

Bonewhite fiel es schwer, sich sein Missfallen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Mental hörte er Blueface meinen: ‚Hoffentlich meint er mit _wir_ nicht auch mich – das war einer der schrecklichsten Planeten, auf denen ich je gewesen bin!'

Laut sagte der Cleverman zu Guide: „Ich lasse die Ausrüstung ins Labor bringen und würde gern erst ein Bad nehmen, bevor ich mit der Auswertung beginne."

„Sicher, sicher…", antwortete Guide, während er Bonewhite skeptisch betrachtete. ‚Und was ist hier in der Zwischenzeit geschehen?'

Kurz informierte Bonewhite seinen Commander über ihre derzeitige Lage. „Sehr gut. Kleine Ernten hier und da sollte man uns nicht als Provokation auslegen können. Wenn doch, soll es wohl so sein." Guide seufzte. „Es war schon zu lang zu ruhig, was?"

Bonewhite senkte den Blick. Seit sie vor etwas über zweitausend Jahren gemeinsam gegen eine urplötzlich hoch entwickelte Herde gekämpft hatten, gab es immer mehr Reibereien und Spannungen zwischen den einzelnen Wraithfraktionen. Diese Konflikte schwelten letzten Endes seit dem Ende des Großen Krieges gegen die Lanteaner, wenn nicht schon zuvor. Coldamber, ihre letzte gemeinsame Primary, hatte ihre Spezies auch nur im Angesicht ihres gemeinsamen Feindes einen können.

„Begleite mich, wir haben noch etwas zu bereden", sagte Guide, nachdem er sich vergeblich bemüht hatte, die Asche von seiner Kleidung zu streifen. In seinem Quartier in der Zenana angekommen, legte der Commander seinen Mantel ab und schaute in den Spiegel. „Dieses Mal werde ich wohl nicht um ein Bad herum kommen", seufzte er. Kein Wraith kam gern mit Wasser in Kontakt. Nun ja, wenn man einmal von Blueface absah, der mindestens einmal in zehn Tagen die warmen Lagunen ihres Hives aufsuchte. Aber Guide vermutete dahinter schon lang mehr als nur das Bedürfnis, sich zu säubern.

Bonewhite schwieg. Er selbst hasste geradezu Wasser in jeglicher Form. Jeden Morgen trank er einige Schlucke aus einem Becher und achte peinlichst darauf, nicht unnötig zu kleckern. Sein letztes Bad lag Jahrhunderte zurück und hatte er – wie konnte es anders sein – Guide zu verdanken. Der Nebel auf dem Hive reinigte alles und jeden an Bord ausreichend, vorausgesetzt, man war nicht gerade mit dem Commander in eine der üblichen absurden Situationen geraten, für die Guide berüchtigt war.

Der Commander fuhr sich durch die zersausten Haare und schüttelte etwas Asche aus, doch der feine Staub blieb dennoch an ihm haften. „Ich werde ihn zum Obersten der Clevermen ernennen, wenn unsere Königin zustimmt, und mich wieder ganz offiziell zu den Blades zählen lassen", erklärte Guide mit fester Stimme.

„Wie mein Commander wünscht", entgegnete Bonewhite neutral. Die Position des Obersten Cleverman wurde immer noch Guide zugerechnet, auch wenn dieser schon seit Ewigkeiten eine höhere Stellung innehatte. Blueface war der mit Abstand begabteste Clevermen unter Snows Herrschaft, auch in mehreren Fachbereichen, nicht nur in seinem eigenen. Diese Ernennung war an sich überfällig.

Misstrauisch legte Guide den Kopf schräg. _Manchmal kann ich dich wirklich ganz und gar nicht einschätzen, mein Junge_, dachte er und runzelte die Stirn.

A/N: Wieder einmal ein Kapitel ohne Action, fast nur Erklärungen… aber notwendig, wie ihr noch lesen werdet ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Guide und Blueface sichteten fast die gesamte Nachtzeit über die Daten, die sie erbeutet hatten. Die kurzfristig wiederbelebte Hand hatten sie in eine Art provisorische Stasis versetzt, um sie später noch nutzen zu können.

Auch Bonewhite war in dieser Nachtzeit nicht in seine Unterkunft gekommen, sondern war in der Kommandozentrale geblieben. Es gab Anzeichen, dass Dreamers Hives schon länger aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht waren, aber zur Tarnung die Oberfläche ihres Heimatplaneten nicht verlassen hatten. Innerhalb ihrer eigenen Allianz war es deswegen zu einiger Aufregung gekommen und Mitteilungen und Sensorenberichte wurden im Abstand von meist nur wenigen Minuten ausgetauscht. Gegen Ende der Nachtzeit hatten sich Sundancers Hives von ihrem provokanten Kurs abgewendet und es wurde allmählich etwas ruhiger, als Guide die Brücke betrat und fragte: „Status?"

„Die Sensorenüberwachung ist weiterhin verschärft, aber insgesamt beruhigt sich die Situation", meldete Bonewhite und überflog kurz die letzten Berichte von Winds Hives.

„Immer noch keine Reaktion auf unseren Ernteflug?", fragte Guide und trat zur Hauptkonsole, an der Bonewhite arbeitete.

„Nein, Sir. Suddens Kreuzerverband hält sich bei Miskara bereit, sollte Dreamer auf die Idee kommen, genauer nachzuforschen." Sudden war einer von Snows besten Kreuzer-Kommandanten, aber Bonewhite traute ihm nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn Sudden an Bord ihres Hives kam, schien er hinter einem zu stehen und alles zu beobachten.

„Gut", sagte Guide laut, setzte jedoch mental hinzu: ‚Wir haben ein Problem.'

_Nur eines?,_ dachte Bonewhite bitter, hielt sich jedoch zurück und signalisierte Aufmerksamkeit.

‚Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir weiter nachforschen müssen', meinte Guide, ‚und dieser Ort birgt eine gewisse Brisanz.'

‚Die da wäre?', fragte Bonewhite und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, vielleicht noch Atlantis einnehmen zu müssen.

‚Die Einrichtung, in der an Angehörigen unserer Spezies geforscht wurde, befindet sich auf Baser', meinte Guide und schürzte missbilligend die Lippen.

Bonewhite schloss kurz die Augen, dann entgegnete er: ‚Das könnte in der Tat brenzlig werden. Ist das Ganze es denn wirklich wert? Gerade in der aktuellen Situation?'

‚Ausgerechnet von dir hätte ich am Wenigsten erwartet, dass du an mir zweifelst!', schoss Guide mit gebleckten Zähnen zurück.

‚Ich zweifele nicht an dir und deiner Forschung, aber _jetzt_ eine Expedition auf Sundancers Heimatplaneten zu unternehmen ist…'

‚Ich weiß. Gewagt ist gar kein Ausdruck', unterbrach Guide, dem bewusst war, dass die Bedenken seines Schützlings nur allzu berechtigt waren. Baser war nach dem Ende des Krieges Stormeye zugesprochen worden, Sundancers Mutter und Vorgängerin. ‚Andererseits sind ihre Hives gerade in einer Wachphase, wie wir ja wissen. Es gibt dort einen planetaren Sternenring, den wir zu Fuß durchqueren könnten, um weniger Aufsehen zu erregen. Wenn dort überhaupt eine Wachmannschaft positioniert ist, könnten wir diese sicher umgehen oder gar ausschalten.' Es war unüblich, dass die einzelnen Königinnen ihre Heimatplaneten zusätzlich sicherten, aber die Mitglieder der Dreamer-Allianz wichen in Vielem von den üblichen Verhaltensweisen der Wraithgesellschaft ab.

‚Dort werden auf jeden Fall Sensoren sein, die eure Ankunft melden werden', gab Bonewhite zu bedenken.

‚Ich weiß. Darum werde ich auch Blueface mitnehmen, der gerade an einem Störsender arbeitet.' Guide war es gar nicht recht, den kleinen Cleverman auf das Gebiet jener Königin bringen zu müssen, die ihn vor so langer Zeit verstoßen hatte. Hätte Sundancer die Vertriebenen nicht anschließend noch von Jägern verfolgen und töten lassen, hätte Guide weniger Bedenken. Aber Blueface gehörte zu den Wenigen, die den Häschern hatten entkommen können, bevor sie sich Snow unterwarfen und um Schutz baten.

‚Du weißt nicht wie er reagieren wird, wenn ihr auf Angehörige seines alten Hives trifft', meinte Bonewhite nachdenklich. Wann immer ihre Gespräche auf Sundancer gekommen waren, hatte Blueface sich verschlossen, ohne jedoch seinen Hass und seine Angst vollständig verbergen zu können.

‚Er wird sich zusammenreißen', behauptete Guide fest, ‚bei uns hat er eine Heimat, Freunde und eine Karriere. Er wird nicht all das aufs Spiel setzen für eine unbedachte Racheaktion!'

Bonewhite nickte. ‚Wie mein Commander befiehlt.'

Guide knurrte vernehmlich, sodass die beiden ebenfalls anwesenden Brückenoffiziere Fog und Bead sich überrascht zu ihnen umdrehten. Nach Außen gab es selten Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihrem Commander und dem Waffen- und Taktikoffizier, auch wenn jedem Wraith an Bord bewusst war, wie unterschiedlich die beiden waren. Guide war jederzeit bereit, Risiken einzugehen und ungewöhnliche Wege zu gehen, Bonewhite zurückhaltender und mehr auf Sicherheit bedacht. Allerdings galten beide Führungsoffiziere als streng, rigoros im Umgang mit Versagern und verfolgten gemeinsame Ziele. Außerdem waren beide miteinander länger befreundet, als die meisten an Bord überhaupt lebten.

‚Wir werden heute zu Beginn der Nachtzeit aufbrechen. Blueface muss noch etwas ruhen, ebenso wie ich', meinte Guide und fügte hinzu: ‚Auch du solltest die jetzige Ruhe nutzen zum Schlafen. Wie ich die Dinge sehe, könnten die nächsten Tage recht aufregend werden.'

_Ja, besonders, wenn ihr euch erwischen lasst und einen Bürgerkrieg auslöst_, dachte Bonewhite giftig, nickte aber nur bestätigend und ließ sich von Fog ablösen, um gemeinsam mit Guide zur Zenana zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg schwiegen die beiden Offiziere, bis Guide schließlich fragte: ‚Weiß Blueface von Fever?'

Bonewhite zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam und antwortete: ‚Er weiß, dass ich einen Bruder hatte, der von seiner Mutter getötet wurde.'

‚Hm. Mehr nicht? Seinen Namen? Wie es dazu kam?'

‚Nein'

‚Wie kann man so eine Freundschaft aufbauen?', fragte Guide kopfschüttelnd. ‚Er ist dir gegenüber loyaler als mir oder sogar unserer Königin, und du verschweigst ihm einen Großteil dessen, was dich letztendlich ausmacht.'

‚Fever ist tot. Daran wird sich auch dann nichts ändern, wenn ich es Blueface erzähle', entgegnete Bonewhite gereizt.

‚Nein, sicher nicht. Aber es täte dir wahrscheinlich gut, darüber auch mal mit jemand anderem zu sprechen', meinte Guide. _Außerdem würde Blueface dann vielleicht auch erzählen, was mit _ihm_ nicht stimmt._

‚Ich ziehe es vor, mit niemandem über diese Angelegenheit zu reden', schloss Bonewhite die Unterhaltung. _Nicht einmal mit dir, alter Mann_.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Sie hätten die Transporter nutzen und ihren Weg abkürzen können, aber beide zogen es vor, zu laufen, Bonewhite einen respektvollen Schritt hinter seinem Commander. Am Eingang zur Zenana meinte Guide schließlich: ‚Ich wünsche, dass du mich zur Königin begleitest.'

In den Gemächern ihrer Herrscherin angekommen, blieb Bonewhite in der Nähe der Tür stehen. Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen, als Guide an die Winterschlafkapsel heran trat und seine Hände auf die Membran legte. Er selbst tat dies häufig, doch jemand anderen dabei zu beobachten erschien ihm… ausgesprochen intim. Übergriffig. Snow schlief und bekam nicht mit, wenn jemand ihr so nahe kam. Scham über sein eigenes Verhalten befiel ihn und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Guide davon nichts bemerkte.

„Sie ist ihrer Mutter so ähnlich", flüsterte der Commander und schloss die Augen.

Bonewhite senkte den Blick. Die Mutter ihrer jetzigen Königin war ihm nie so begehrens… nein, liebenswert erschienen wie die jüngere Snow. Aber Guide war ihr Gefährte gewesen und diese Snow war seine Tochter, der er als Schlüpfling Geschichten erzählt hatte. Der Commander war nur ein Vater, der sich um das Wohlergehen seines Kindes sorgte. Was bedeutete, dass Bonewhite sich noch elender fühlte, da seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle in eine andere Richtung tendierten. Als Snow damals Ease in ihr Bett holte, hatte Bonewhite seine gesamte Überzeugungskunst aufbringen müssen, damit Guide den gut aussehenden Pallax nicht in tausend Stücke riss. Nicht auszudenken was geschähe, wenn ihre Königin jemals Bonewhite zu sich rief und…

„Wann war sie das letzte Mal wach?", fragte Guide, während er seine Hände zurückzog.

Der Blade räusperte sich, bevor er antwortete: „Unsere Königin begab sich in den Winterschlaf, nachdem die Situation auf T'la beigelegt war." Damals war es zu dem letzten Säbelrasseln mit der Dreamer-Allianz gekommen.

„Ah ja. So lang schon wieder. Hm." Guide runzelte die Stirn. „Wirst du sie wecken?"

„Noch nicht. Außer, mein Commander wünscht es", entgegnete Bonewhite diplomatisch.

„Nein, nein, du hast Recht, es wäre noch zu früh, aus diesen kleinen Provokationen mehr zu machen. Sollte sich jedoch darüber hinaus noch etwas ereignen…"

Bonewhite nickte. Wenn ihr eigenes Territorium verletzt wurde, würde er nicht eine Minute zögern, ihre Königin aus dem Winterschlaf zu erwecken. Ebenso wenig, wenn Guide etwas geschehen sollte, bei seiner nächsten Mission. Er hoffte allerdings inständig, dass Snow noch selbständig vor dem Abend erwachte und ihrem Vater und offiziellen Gefährten diese Unternehmung untersagte.

„Gut. Und nun ist es Zeit, sich auszuruhen. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spiel?", fragte Guide scheinbar unbeschwert.

Der Blade antworte mit einem Lächeln und deutete an, seinen Freund und Commander folgen zu wollen. Blueface konnte er nur selten zum schlichten Würfelspiel überreden und mit den anderen Blades unter seinem Kommando wollte er nicht so freundschaftlich verkehren.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Müde und überarbeitet wartete Blueface auf Guide. Seit er vor einigen Jahrzehnten die Piloten überlistet und den Hive durch den Sternenring im Hangar unerlaubt verlassen hatte, brachten ihm diese nur wenig Sympathie entgegen. Allen voran Deeper, der mit gefletschten Zähnen vor dem Portal Wache hielt und ihm mental die schauerlichsten Bilder zeigte, was der Pilot mit dem Cleverman anzustellen gedachte, sollte dieser noch einmal versuchen zu fliehen.

Aber Blueface dachte gar nicht an Flucht. Eigentlich wollte er den Hive überhaupt nicht mehr verlassen, aber Guide hatte ihm unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, dass er ihn zu begleiten hatte. Unbeeindruckt fauchte er Deeper an und untersuchte noch einmal seine Ausrüstung. Die von ihm entwickelten Sender sollten die meisten bekannten Wraith-Übertragungsfrequenzen stören, die wiederbelebte Hand war in einem Isocontainer untergebracht und er hatte genügend Speichermedien dabei, um die Daten von zwei bis drei Hives herunterladen zu können. Die Störsender hatten ihm das meiste Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, da sie ihre eigenen Geräte nicht beeinflussen durften.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Fünf Stunden Schlaf waren zu wenig für ihn. Bonewhite lachte ihn deswegen öfters aus und meinte, als er noch jung gewesen sei, hätte er jede freie Minute zum Schlafen genutzt – mit dem Alter ließe das nach. Aber wenn das der Wahrheit entspräche, bräuchte Guide überhaupt keinen Schlaf mehr. Guide war der älteste Wraith, den Blueface kannte. Snow sollte noch älter sein, aber sie wirkte wesentlich jünger. Er hatte Bonewhite einmal gefragt, wie alt ihre Königin wäre, doch der Blade hatte ihm nur geantwortet, dass man das nicht frage.

„Sehr gut, alles bereit, wie ich sehe", rief Guide aus, als er mit wehendem Mantel den Hangar betrat und Deeper anwies, das Portal anzuwählen.

„Sir, nehmen wir keine Drohnen mit?", fragte Blueface verwirrt und schulterte seine Tasche.

„Nein, diesmal nicht, mein Junge. Wir wollen kein Aufsehen erregen. Je weniger wir sind, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir unbemerkt bleiben", antwortete der Commander und ging zuerst durch den bläulich schimmernden Ereignishorizont.

_Kein Aufsehen erregen? Grundgütiger, wo geht es diesmal hin?,_ fragte sich der Cleverman und folgte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Guide hatte ihn in etliche Datensätze nicht hineinschauen lassen, so kannte er ihre Zieladresse nicht. Als sie auf der anderen Seite ankamen, empfing sie tropische Wärme und eine angenehm hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit. Er aktivierte sofort die Störsender und legte einen am Sternenring ab, wo er eindeutig Wraith-Sensoren entdeckte. _Wir dringen in fremdes Territorium ein? Ob die Königin dem zugestimmt hätte?_

Guide scannte die Umgebung und schürzte die Lippen. „Nur tierische Lebenszeichen – so weit, so gut. Wir müssen uns von hier aus nach Westen wenden…" Misstrauisch betrachtete der Commander den dichten Dschungel um sie herum. Einige der angezeigten Tiere könnten selbst ihnen gefährlich werden und er hatte nur einen Handstunner und einen Dolch dabei. Blueface war gänzlich unbewaffnet, was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war. Womöglich hätte der Cleverman sich nur selbst verletzt, so ungeschickt, wie er sich von Zeit zu Zeit anstellte.

Blueface folgte Guide durch das Unterholz und schwieg. Er fühlte etwas, hätte aber nicht sagen können, was genau seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die Haut auf seinem Rücken kribbelte unangenehm und er spannte sich innerlich immer mehr an, bis Guide ihn anwies, in Deckung zu gehen. Versteckt hinter dichtem Blattwerk beobachteten sie, wie eine kleine Herde Gras fressender Waldtiere auf die Lichtung vor ihnen trat. Der Cleverman wollte sich schon wieder erheben, doch Guide hielt ihn zurück. ‚Noch nicht…', meinte dieser still und sie warteten einige Minuten, bis plötzlich ein halbes Dutzend gefiederter Raubtiere auf die Lichtung sprang und zwei der Grasfresser riss. So schnell, wie die Jäger aufgetaucht waren, so schnell verschwanden sie auch wieder – mit ihrer ausblutenden Beute.

„Nun können wir weiter", sagte Guide leise, die Scanneranzeigen nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Was waren das für Tiere?", fragte Blueface und rümpfte die Nase. Der Blutgeruch hing immer noch in der Luft.

„Teppra-Saurier, die hier nichts zu suchen haben. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie angesiedelt, um Fußtruppen abzuschrecken", knurrte Guide, „wir sind hier wahrlich nicht willkommen."

_Und ich bin wahrlich abgeschreckt_, dachte Blueface und schluckte. Teppra-Saurier zählten zu den gefährlichsten Raubtieren ihrer Galaxie, jeder Wraith und jeder Herdenmensch mied Planeten, auf denen diese Tiere gesichtet wurden.

„Weiter… wir haben noch ein gutes Stück zu Laufen", forderte Guide ihn auf, „diese Gruppe ist vorläufig mit Fressen beschäftigt, um die müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen."

_Ja, sicher… außer, wir laufen direkt auf ihren Fressplatz zu oder kommen zu ihren Nestern oder treffen ein anderes Rudel_… Blueface presste die Lippen aufeinander, folgte jedoch wortlos.

Nach zwei Stunden kam ein großer Hügel in Sicht, der Blueface das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: ein gelandeter und getarnter Hive! Sie waren auf dem Heimatplaneten einer Königin – nirgendwo sonst ließen die Wraith Basisschiffe zurück. Guide hielt inne und schien zu überlegen. Dann meinte er: „Wie ungünstig… wir müssen leider sehr nah an dem Schiff passieren, um zu der alten Forschungseinrichtung zu kommen."

Saurier, erwachende Hives, wütende Königinnen… Blueface schossen die beunruhigensten Bilder durch den Kopf und er schwor sich, nie wieder mit dem Commander auf eine Mission zu gehen. Guide hingegen wirkte mehr verärgert als alarmiert, während er weiter ging. Sie kamen teilweise bis auf achtzig Schritt an den Hive heran, als sie am ihm vorbei schlichen, aber nichts geschah. Eine weitere Stunde später kamen sie zu Ruinen, die Guide als Überreste der Lanteanereinrichtung identifizierte. Da keinerlei Gensicherung vorhanden war, gelangten sie zügig in das Innere und ihnen stockte der Atem.

Guide hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, noch konservierte Angehörige ihrer Spezies vorzufinden. Die Körper von jeweils einer Drohne, einer Königin und eines Offiziers schwammen aufrecht in deckenhohen Glascontainern. Durch die gelbe Flüssigkeit, die sie umgab, wirkten ihre Mienen verzerrt und unheimlich. In kleineren Behältern schwammen andere Exponate und Blueface wurde übel, als er eindeutig den Embryo eines Schlüpflings erkannte. „Das ist widerlich!", stieß er hervor und schüttelte sich.

„Ja, das ist es in der Tat", brummte Guide zustimmend. Diese Anlage war so alt, dass die Lanteaner sie noch nicht weiter gesichert hatten. Die Konsolen erwachten sofort zum Leben, als sie die Energiezufuhr wieder herstellten. _Mindestens zwei-, wenn nicht sogar dreitausend Jahre vor dem Krieg erbaut und wieder verlassen_, dachte Guide mit unterdrückter Wut und Ekel. „Wir laden alles herunter, auswerten werden wir erst zu Haus", ordnete er an, „Ich möchte unseren Aufenthalt hier so kurz wie möglich gestalten."

Der kleine Cleverman nickte und begab sich an die Arbeit. Guide untersuchte die weiteren Räume des Labors. Es war für die Wraith kein Geheimnis, dass ihre Art mit Insekten verwandt war, die von den Lateanern Iratus-Käfer genannt wurden. In den alten Geschichten hieß es, dass ein dem Tode geweihter Wraith gerettet werden konnte, wenn er es einer Königin dieser Käfer erlaubte, sich an ihm zu nähren. Guide wollte diese Aussage jedoch lieber nicht selbst überprüfen. Er war nicht überrascht, auch hier auf Iratus-Käfer zu stoßen – aufgespießt oder in der gleichen gelben Flüssigkeit schwimmend wie die anderen Körper.

_Sie haben uns erforscht. Lange, bevor wir überhaupt von ihrer Existenz erfuhren_, dachte er grimmig. Alles in ihm drängte danach, diese Einrichtung zu vernichten, wenn sie hier fertig waren. Aber das wäre wohl zu auffällig, in direkter Umgebung eines gelandeten Hives. Sundancer war bekannt dafür, viele Schiffe zu besitzen. Das letzte Mal, als es zu einer Auseinandersetzung der Allianz mit ihren Schiffen gekommen war, flogen mindestens zwei Hives unter ihrem Kommando, die keine hundert Jahre alt zu sein schienen. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was diese Königin mit ihren älteren Schiffen tat. Je länger er über den gestrandeten Hive nachdachte, desto mehr gewann er die Überzeugung, dass Sundancer diesen vielleicht „aussortiert" hatte. Was natürlich eine unschätzbare Möglichkeit darstellte, um…

„Sir? Ich habe alle Dateien kopiert", meldete Blueface mit gesenktem Kopf.

Guide lächelte. So stolz und selbstbewusst wie der kleine Cleverman mittlerweile auch geworden war, er wusste sehr gut, sich unterzuordnen. „Gut gemacht. Und nun zu unserem nächsten Projekt…"

Blueface ließ sich seine Verwunderung nur kurz anmerken, dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. Er verstaute die Ausrüstung und folgte seinem Commander, der am Ausgang auf ihn wartete.

„Sag… kannst du diese Einrichtung so sichern, wie es die Lanteaner mit ihren späteren Bauten und Schiffen getan haben?", fragte Guide stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie meinen mit einer Gensperre, Sir?", fragte Blueface verblüfft.

„Ja… wir haben doch diese Hand… kannst du deren Gene nicht als Muster verwenden, um diese Türen zu versperren?" Guide wollte nicht, dass ein Wraith von Sundancer in dieses Labor eindringen konnte.

„Sir, das könnte ich sicher, aber dafür brauche ich Zeit und Ausrüstung, die wir nicht mit uns führen", antwortete Blueface mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Es erschien ihm widersinnig, eine leicht zu betretende Anlage mit etwas zu versperren, das nur wenige je ihres Volkes je gemeistert hatten zu umgehen.

„Ah ja… nun, es war nur eine Idee. Folge mir, wir haben noch zu tun", brummte Guide nicht unfreundlich, während er seinen Scanner aktivierte. Auch er wollte nicht unbedingt den Sauriern begegnen.

Nachdenklich folgte Blueface dem Commander, das Kribbeln in seinem Rücken hatte nicht nachgelassen, seit sie diesen Planeten betreten hatten. _Ich bin ein Cleverman und selbst ich spüre die Gefahr. Guide war einmal ein Blade und benimmt sich, als spaziere er durch unseren eigenen Hive_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ihm drängte sich beinahe die Frage auf, wie oft es dem Commander wohl schon gelungen war, andere mit seiner Selbstsicherheit zu täuschen. Dass Guide nicht immer aufrichtig war, wusste jeder. Aber niemand wagte es, dies laut zu äußern. Als Blueface einmal dieses Thema anschnitt, hatte Bonewhite ihm den Mund verboten und ihn ermahnt, nicht einmal darüber nachzudenken. Sicher, die höheren Blade-Offiziere waren alle bewandert in Täuschung und Taktik, aber Guide war ganz sicher ein Meister darin.

Blueface stoppte urplötzlich und starrte auf das Gebilde vor ihnen. „Sir, Sie wollen doch wohl nicht etwa…"

„Doch, doch, mein Junge. So eine Gelegenheit können wir uns einfach nicht entgehen lassen", entgegnete Guide mit einem Blick, der jeden Widerspruch im Keim erstickte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

„… hat sie aufgeschreckt. Sie haben ihren Kurs verlassen und sind in den Hyperraum gesprungen", berichtete Sudden, dessen Gesicht überlebensgroß auf dem Hauptmonitor ihrer Brücke projiziert wurde.

„Das war abzusehen", kommentierte Bonewhite und nickte dem Kreuzerkommandanten zu. „Deine Schiffe bleiben vorläufig auf ihrer Position, weitet aber die Sensorenbereiche so weit es geht aus, ich informiere die Allianz." Damit ließ er die Verbindung beenden und überlegte, wie er Guide und Blueface am Schnellsten wieder an Bord bekam. Einen Jäger nach Baser zu schicken um die beiden einzusammeln erschien ihm die einfachste Lösung, womit sie noch mehr Ärger provozieren würden. Aber da sie schon am Rande eines Bürgerkrieges standen, dürfte das wohl auch nicht mehr allzu viel ausmachen. Er wollte gerade Order erteilen, den Hive der Primary zu rufen, als Bead, der an der Kommunikationskonsole arbeitete, sich meldete.

„Sir, wir werden gerufen", sagte der junge Offizier etwas lauter, als es hätte sein müssen.

_So nervös und darf schon Brückendienst verrichten?,_ dachte Bonewhite und fragte: „Von wem?"

„Von Winds Hive", antwortete Bead bemüht leiser, dem sein Fehler entweder selbst aufgefallen, oder von Fog an der Hauptkonsole darauf hingewiesen worden war.

„Verbindung herstellen", befahl Bonewhite knapp.

Das vertraute Bild von Stoner erschien auf dem Monitor und Bonewhite meinte, dessen Unbehagen selbst über die Kommunikationskanäle spüren zu können, doch so nah standen sich die beiden Blades nicht. „Bonewhite… wie es scheint, sprechen wir uns seit zwei Tagen häufiger als sonst in einem Jahrhundert."

„Erscheint mir ebenso", antwortete Bonewhite und nickte dem nur wenige Monate älteren Offizier zu. Die beiden kannten sich, seit sie Schlüpflinge auf Winds Hive gewesen waren, doch Stoner war nicht an eine andere Königin getauscht worden. „Was gibt es?"

„Wir empfangen ungewöhnliche Werte aus der Nähe von Tempes", entgegnete Stoner, „ich weiß, euer Kreuzerverband ist bei Miskara gebunden, aber wie es scheint, hält sich mindestens ein Dart im Mondschatten eures Weidegrundes verborgen."

Bonewhite lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und seine sonst meist unbewegte Miene verfinsterte sich. „Wir werden dem nachgehen. Hast du das schon jemand anderem gemeldet?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Ich nahm an, ihr würdet zunächst selbst gern nach dem Rechten sehen", sagte Stoner neutral.

„Dem ist auch so. Ich danke dir für die Mitteilung", entgegnete Bonewhite und ließ die Verbindung abbrechen. An Fog gewandt fragte er: „Wer ist der wachhabende Pilot?"

„Raven, Sir"

„Rufe Deeper. Er soll mit Raven nach Tempes fliegen und überprüfen, wer da unseren Besitztum belauert." Tempes war ihr ertragreichster Weidegrund, aber Bonewhite wollte ihm noch einige Jahre zur Wiederaufforstung geben, bevor der nächste Ernteflug dorthin gestartet werden würde. Außerdem lag dieser Planet nahe an der Grenze zu Wolfhearts Territorium, einer Königin, die zwar nicht offiziell zu Dreamers Allianz gehörte, aber seit einiger Zeit ganz offen von ihr umworben wurde. An Bead gerichtet befahl er, eine Verbindung zum Hive ihrer Primary herzustellen, um Suddens letzte Meldung durchzugeben.

Nach der Übertragung informierte ihn Fog, dass die beiden Dartpiloten durch den Sternenring ihres Hives nach Tempes aufgebrochen waren. Er nickte und löste seine verkrampften Finger hinter seinem Rücken. _Bitte lass es nur blinder Alarm sein_, dachte er und trat an die Waffenkonsole. Blueface hatte erst vor zwanzig Tagen eine Routinekontrolle der mittleren Waffenbänke durchführen lassen, doch Bonewhite erschien dies jetzt wie eine Ewigkeit.

_Ich sollte unsere Königin wecken_, dachte er und fegte diesen Gedanken sofort beiseite. Noch war nicht gewiss, dass ihr Territorium verletzt worden war. Andererseits fragte er sich, ob er nicht nur deshalb so zurückhaltend war, damit er der schlafenden Königin weiterhin nahe sein konnte, ohne dass diese es bemerkte. Von Ease wusste er, dass der gut aussehende Pallax jede freie Minute bei der Königin verbrachte, ob sie nun wach war oder im Winterschlaf. Aber er war nicht Ease, dem jeder verzieh, Guide und er selbst eingeschlossen. Sicherlich ahnte Guide, dass Bonewhite seiner Tochter die Gefühle gegenüber empfand, wie sie jeder Wraith entwickeln musste, sobald er in die Nähe ihrer Königin kam. Aber…

„Sir, unser Sternenring wurde soeben aktiviert", meldete Fog und riss ihn damit aus den Gedanken.

„Wer ist es?", fragte er und trat zu dem jungen Offizier an die Hauptkonsole.

„Drei Darts…", antwortete Fog verwirrt.

_Drei?_ Bonewhite runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte die Präsenz von Deeper und Raven erspüren, beide verärgert. „Ich gehe zum Hangar", sagte Bonewhite und machte sich auf den Weg. Mit dem Transporter benötigte er weniger als eine Minute zum Flugdeck und er kam gerade an, als Deeper fluchend auf einen anderen Piloten einbrüllte: „Das kannst du alles selbst berichten! Ich lasse schon einmal eine Zelle für dich vorbereiten, du…"

„Was ist hier los?", donnerte Bonewhite, der sonst selten seine Stimmer erhob. Die anwesenden Piloten zuckten zusammen und wendeten sich ihm zu.

„Sir, das hier ist Pawn und Sie werden nicht glauben, was er zu erzählen weiß!", fauchte Deeper zornig.

Pawn war ein verschüchterter Dartpilot, den Bonewhite flüchtig zu kennen glaubte. Er baute sich vor dem jungen Offizier auf und starrte ihm mit ausdruckloser Miene ins Gesicht. „Nun?"

„Sir, es tut mir Leid, ich habe nur Befehle befolgt, als ich Tempes überwachte", krächzte der Pilot mit so weit gesenktem Blick, dass sein Kinn beinahe seine Brust berührte.

„Wessen Befehle?", zischte Bonewhite, dem gerade dämmerte, woher er den Piloten kannte.

„Denen von Kreuzerkommandant Sudden", antwortete der junge Wraith leise, dessen Anwärterzeit noch nicht allzu lang zurückliegen durfte.

Ungläubig legte Bonewhite den Kopf schräg und atmete tief durch. „Sudden."

Der junge Pilot nickte und biss sich so sehr auf die Lippen, dass sie begannen zu bluten.

An Deeper gewendet meinte Bonewhite, der zwar nach außen ruhig erschien, innerlich aber um Fassung rang: „Bringt ihn in eine der Gemeinschaftsunterkünfte. Ich werde dem auf den Grund gehen." Mental fügte er hinzu: ‚Lasst ihn in Ruhe. Wenn es stimmt, was er sagt, hat er wirklich nur Befehle befolgt.'

Deeper knurrte vernehmlich, nickte aber zustimmend. Sudden war kurz vor Ende des Krieges als Flüchtling auf ihren Hive gekommen, nachdem sein eigener in der großen Schlacht um Atlantis zerstört worden war. Als hervorragender Pilot machte er schnell Karriere, war Bonewhite aber höchst unliebsam, da er sich von Beginn an sehr gut mit Lightning verstand, einem erbitterten Rivalen von Guide und damit auch Ease und Bonewhite. Dass Snow ihm ein eigenes Kreuzerkommando gegeben hatte, war auf Guides Bestreben zurückzuführen, Lightnings Position zu schwächen, weniger, weil Sudden es verdient gehabt hätte.

Den Rückweg lief Bonewhite zu Fuß. Er hätte vor Wut platzen können.

„Sir, wir werden von Nightlilys Kreuzer _Dark Star_ gerufen", empfing ihn Fog, als Bonewhite auf der Brücke eintraf.

„Kommunikationskanäle öffnen", befahl er und schluckte seinen Zorn auf Sudden vorläufig hinunter.

„Wo ist Guide?", fragte ein ihm unbekannter Wraith, dessen kahl geschorener Kopf auf dem Hauptmonitor auftauchte.

„Wir befinden uns in einer Winterschlafphase, dies ist meine Wache. Wer bist du?", fragte Bonewhite tonlos.

„Man nennt mich Farseer. Ich nehme an, du bist Bonewhite?", entgegnete der Kreuzerkommandant höflicher, als er das Gespräch eröffnet hatte.

„Das ist korrekt. Was willst du?" Bonewhite wurde ungeduldig. Er hatte noch ein anderes Gespräch zu führen und kein Interesse daran, in Nightlilys Machenschaften hinein gezogen zu werden.

„Der Hive der Primary antwortet auf unsere Rufe nicht. Ich wende mich an euch, um für mich und meine Männer um Asyl zu bitten." Farseer senkte den Blick und fügte hinzu: „Wir sind Mitglieder der gleichen Allianz."

„Ihr wendet euch gegen eure eigene Königin?", fragte Bonewhite nüchtern, obwohl ihn die Meuterei entsetzte, die auf dem Kreuzer gerade stattfand.

„Wir sind uns bewusst, dass der Vorstoß von Königin Nightlily einen Krieg auslösen könnte und wir sind nicht bereit, diesen mitverantworten zu müssen", entgegnete Farseer glatt.

Bonewhite überlegte kurz und schaute hinüber zu Fog, der seine Verwirrung nur schlecht verbarg. Dann sagte er: „Ich werde eure Bitte weiterleiten. Ruft uns von nun an nicht mehr."

Die Verbindung wurde abgebrochen und Bonewhite schnaubte. „Teilt dem Hive der Primary mit, dass Farseer sich gegen seine Königin gewendet hat und die Allianz um Asyl bittet. Schriftlich. Und öffnet mir einen Kanal zu Sudden!"

Die Sekunden, bis Suddens Gesicht auf dem Monitor abgebildet wurde, erschienen Bonewhite wie eine Ewigkeit. Unterkühlt fragte er den Kreuzerkommandanten: „Rate, wen wir bei Tempes aufgegriffen haben – und was er zu berichten wusste!"

Sudden wurde blass, doch er fing sich schnell und entgegnete: „Ich hielt dieses Vorgehen für notwendig!"

„Sicher. Sehr ambitioniert. Nun nenne mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dein Schiff nicht sofort abschießen lassen sollte!" _Alter Mann, wo steckst du nur so lang? Hier geht es zu wie in einem Tollhaus und ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen!_

A/N: Okay, es wird gerade etwas kompliziert. Aber Bonewhite brauchte einfach auch mal ein bisschen Beschäftigung, oder nicht? Ich kann ihn ja nicht in jeder FF nass werden lassen *fg*


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Teile dieses Kapitels sind nicht für P12 geeignet und beziehen sich auf meine FF „Sonnentanz" – wem das zu viel wird, bitte die gekennzeichneten Passagen überspringen.

**Kapitel 9**

„Ich hoffe, du hältst die Störsender noch aktiviert?", fragte Guide beiläufig, während er sich an der Verriegelung einer Luftschleuse des gestrandeten Hives zu schaffen machte.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Blueface, immer noch vor Schreck erstarrt.

„Sehr gut… und nun komm, wir haben noch zu tun!" Der Commander schritt durch die geöffnete Schleuse und Blueface sandte ein Stoßgebet an die Sterne. Diese Aktion war glatter Selbstmord! Ohne, dass dieser einem höheren Zweck diente!

„Ah ja, es gibt also einige Wächter im Winterschlaf… gut, gut… dann werden wir die Weckvorrichtung manipulieren, dass sie nicht aufwachen können", meinte Guide nach einem Blick auf seinen Scanner. „Das wird deine Aufgabe sein, mein Junge. Gib mir die beiden freien Speicherkristalle, ich werde die Datenbanken im Zentrallabor herunterladen."

Blueface drückte dem Commander wortlos die gesamte Ausrüstungstasche in die Hand, nachdem er einige Instrumente entnommen hatte, die er für die geforderten Manipulationen benötigen würde. Er war viel zu entsetzt um zu fragen, wessen Hive sie gerade betreten hatten und wendete sich der Hauptsektion mit den Winterschlafkapseln zu.

Guide schaute dem kleinen Cleverman kopfschüttelnd hinterher. _Wenigstens befolgt er Befehle…_

Die Schlafwabensektion war einige Decks über dem, in das sie eingedrungen waren und Blueface scheute die Transporter zu benutzen. Also suchte er einen der gewundenen Treppenaufgänge und schnaubte, als er bemerkte, dass die Außenhülle stellenweise Löcher aufwies, durch die das Tageslicht herein schien. _Was für ein Wrack_, dachte er und betastete vorsichtig die nächste Wand, hinter der er eine der Hauptleitungen vermutete. Er konnte das schwache Pulsieren des Hives ertasten und öffnete seinen Geist, um dem Schiff zu lauschen. Schwere Kämpfe, die lang vor seinem Schlupf stattgefunden hatten, schmerzhafte Reparaturen, die frühere Anwesenheit einer grausamen Königin, von all dem berichtete ihm das immer noch lebendige Schiff. Dieser Hive wusste, dass er nie wieder die Planetenoberfläche verlassen können würde, wehrte sich aber standhaft gegen den Verfall.

Blueface seufzte und zog seine Hand zurück. Er verspürte etwas wie Respekt für das Wrack, aber er musste weitergehen. Eilig erklomm er die breiten Stiegen und betrat einen der inneren Gänge, der ihn zu den Winterschlafkapseln führen würde. Wären die Störsender nicht mehr aktiv oder auf einer falschen Frequenz eingestellt, so wäre die Wachmannschaft sicherlich schon von den internen Sensoren geweckt worden. An einigen Stellen waren Wände und Deckenkonstruktionen eingestürzt und der Cleverman musste über die Trümmerstücke hinweg klettern.

In der Halle der Kapseln herrschte Dämmerlicht, gerade ausreichend, dass Blueface noch gut sehen konnte. Und was er sah, erfreute ihn nicht gerade. Hunderte von unbelegten Kapseln, aber in einigen schliefen eindeutig Drohnen und Blades. Mit wenigen Handgriffen setzte er die Weckvorrichtung außer Betrieb und rümpfte die Nase. _Das war zu einfach_, dachte er und schaute sich um. Nun wollte er wissen, wem dieser Hive gehörte. Von Guide erwartete er keine ehrliche Antwort, wie er sich selbst eingestand. Es war falsch, so von seinem Commander zu denken, aber Blueface kochte innerlich vor Wut, nachdem der Schreck nachgelassen hatte. Schnell fand er eine Konsole, mit deren Hilfe er an die Stammdateien herankäme.

Er rief die Basisinformationen auf und schluckte: Stormeye! Dieser Hive wurde unter der Herrschaft von Stormeye erbaut! Mit schreckensweiten Augen las er weiter. Nur wenige hundert Jahre nach dem Ende des Großen Krieges gegen die Lanteaner kam es zu einem Kollaps der Waffensysteme und Stormeye beschloss, sich einen neuen Hive bauen zu lassen. Seitdem wartete das lebendige Schiff auf seinen endgültigen Tod.

Blueface schnappte nach Luft. Königin Stormeye war seine Mutter gewesen. Nachdem ihre Tochter Sundancer sich ihrer entledigt hatte, gehörten dieser Hive und die Wraith in den Kapseln ihr. Zitternd ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Konsole. Sie waren auf Baser, dem Heimatplaneten jener Königin, die seinen Tod gewollt hatte – und ihm noch Schlimmeres antun ließ.

Er zog die Knie an und schützte seinen Kopf mit den Armen, aber gegen die Erinnerungen kam er nicht an, die ihn nun überfluteten.

**(P18:**

_Nie würde er das kalt grinsende Gesicht über ihm vergessen, das er sah, als er aus der Stunnerbetäubung erwachte._

„_Sieh an, was für ein kleiner Käfer uns da ins Netz gegangen ist!", lachte der Jäger, den man Thorner nannte._

_Blueface war mit beiden Händen durch Sklavenringe an einen schmalen Baumstamm gefesselt und konnte sich weder befreien, noch weiter zurückweichen, egal, wie sehr er sich mit den Füßen in den Waldboden stemmte._

„_Eine schlaue Idee von euch, die Sender herauszuschneiden. Meine Drohnen haben Stunden gebraucht, um alle einzusammeln." Der Jäger hockte neben ihm und sprach im unverbindlichen Plauderton weiter: „Auch war es geschickt gedacht, das Anwahlgerät für den Sternenring zu zerstören, damit ich hier festsitze… dumm nur, dass es nicht alle von euch geschafft haben vor der Explosion zu fliehen, nicht wahr? Nun sitzen wir hier gemeinsam fest. Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen? Ich bin verärgert. Wirklich, wirklich verärgert. Wenn ich mich ärgere, muss ich einfach etwas zerstören…"_

_Mit einem einzigen Schlag brach der Jäger dem kleinen Cleverman einen Unterschenkel. Mit einem weiteren das andere Bein. Blueface schrie vor Schmerzen auf und der Jäger sog mit geöffnetem Mund die Witterung von Schmerz und Leid ein. Seufzend schloss sein Peiniger die Augen und meinte: „In einem meinten es die Sterne gut mit mir… sie ließen mich einen Cleverman finden. Ein Blade unterdrückt seinen Schmerz und seine Angst, aber ihr Schlauköpfe seid so… weich. Ihr schreit eurer Leid hinaus und ich kann es schmecken… so süß."_

_In den nächsten Tagen litt Blueface mehr, als jemals zuvor. Der Jäger ging irgendwann dazu über, seine Hände auf die bloße Haut des Cleverman zu legen, um noch mehr und tiefer in dessen Empfindungen vordringen zu können – und übertrug gleichzeitig sein eigenes Vergnügen auf Blueface. Bis dieser ähnlich begann zu empfinden, sobald er den Schmerz fühlte, den der Jäger ihm zufügte. Bis er beinahe gebrochen war_. **)**

Wütend sprang Blueface auf und schüttelte die Erinnerung ab. Was ihm zugestoßen war, konnte er nicht mehr ändern. Aber er konnte sich an denen rächen, die jener Königin gehorchten, die diesen krankhaft sadistischen Jäger auf ihn losgelassen hatte. Mit rasendem Zorn manipulierte der Cleverman die Lebenserhaltung der Winterschlafkapseln und trat an eine der belegten Waben heran, legte seine Hände auf die Membran und fühlte hinein. Fühlte, wie das leise Summen der Präsenz des schlafenden Wraith langsam verstummte, wie der Blade in seiner Kapsel starb, ohne das Bewusstsein erlangt zu haben.

Grinsend trat Blueface einige schritte zurück und betrachtete seine Hände, bis er realisierte, was er gerade getan hatte. Angewidert von sich selbst taumelte er noch weiter zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an eine Wand stieß und zusammenfuhr. _Was habe ich getan? Ich habe Wraith getötet! Wraith, die mir nichts getan hatten, die keine Gefahr für mich bedeuteten!_ Mit schreckensweiten Augen blickte er sich um. Niemand war zugegen, Guides Präsenz konnte er in der Gegend des Hives spüren, wo sich das Zentrallabor befinden musste. Hastig sammelte Blueface seine Instrumente ein und machte sich rennend auf dem Weg zu seinem Commander.

Nachdem er mehrfach über Trümmerstücke hinweg geklettert war, legte sich seine Aufregung wieder. Niemand brauchte zu erfahren, was er getan hatte. Seine alten Freunde und Fluchtgefährten hätten es nicht anders gemacht und Bonewhite… Bonewhite war selbst im Laufe der Jahrtausende über etliche Leichen gegangen. Wenn er ihm je erzählte, was gerade auf diesem Hive geschehen war, was früher geschehen war, warum… Bonewhite würde sicher Verständnis für ihn haben. Ja, er musste seinem Freund früher oder später davon berichten. Sein Gewissen erleichtern. Guide traute er zu, dass er von vornherein die tödliche Lösung gewählt hätte. Und wenn es nur war, sich die Arbeit an der Weckvorrichtung zu ersparen.

Er fauchte laut auf, als er an einem Trümmerberg ankam, der den gesamten Gang blockierte. Irgendwo war er falsch abgebogen und hatte den Treppenaufgang verpasst. Frustriert wirbelte er herum und ging zurück, bis er eine Tür fand, die ihn zu einem anderen Treppenaufgang führte. Er schaute kurz nach unten und stellte fest, dass nur zwei Decks unter ihm die Stiegen weg gebrochen waren. Aber nach oben sah noch alles intakt aus. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen machte er sich an den Aufstieg und verließ den Aufgang drei Decks höher. Hier sollte es ihm gelingen, weiter in den mittleren Bereich des Schiffes vorzudringen, zum Zentrallabor, wo Guide arbeitete.

Wieder schien an einigen Stellen das Sonnenlicht durch die zerstörten Wände und Blueface ahnte, dass er sich sehr nah an der Außenhülle befinden musste. Er öffnete eine Tür und blieb abrupt stehen. Grell schien die Mittagssonne auf den offen liegenden Bereich des Schiffs, doch das war es nicht, was Blueface am Meisten erschreckte. Starr vor Angst hatten seine aufgerissenen Augen sich auf den Rücken des schlafenden Teppra-Sauriers geheftet, der sein Gelege wärmte. _Das ist die Strafe der Sterne für meinen feigen Mord!_, dachte er und schluckte hart. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und für einen winzigen Augenblick gab er sich dem irrsinnigen Gedanken hin, wie hübsch das blau-rote Gefieder des Sauriers doch in der Sonne funkelte.

Panisch übermittelte er Guide das Bild, das sich ihm bot – zu formulierten Gedanken war er nicht in der Lage.

‚Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!', hallte Guides Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder, doch Blueface dachte gar nicht daran, diesem Befehl zu gehorchen – zumal der Saurier gerade erwachte.

Blitzschnell sprang er durch die Tür zurück und verriegelte sie, während das Untier sich kreischend daran machte, die Membran mit Schnabel und Klauen zu bearbeiten. Dies war nur eine normale Türmembran, kein Sicherheitsschott und würde wohl nur kurz standhalten, das war Blueface bewusst.

Eilig rannte er zurück zum Treppenaufgang und stolperte die Stiegen hinunter, als er die Membran zu reißen hören glaubte. Beinahe wäre er zu weit gelaufen, rettete sich aber in den nächsten Gang, bevor die Treppe ins Nichts abbröckelte. Auch hier verriegelte er die Tür und sah sich um. Der Flur war frei von Trümmerstücken und er rannte auf die Präsenz von Guide zu, der sich ihm näherte.

A/N: Jurassic Park für Wraith ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„Sir, der Sternenring wurde aktiviert", meldete Fog tonlos.

Bonewhite nickte nur und betrachtete weiterhin den Hauptmonitor, der sämtliche bekannten Positionen ihrer Allianz und der anderer Wraithschiffe anzeigte. Wie fast immer hielt er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und strahlte kühle Autorität aus. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut, doch er ließ nur selten und immer gezielt zu, dass jemand seine eigentlichen Emotionen spüren konnte. Denjenigen, den er nun erwartete, würde er am Liebsten mit all seinem Zorn, seiner Ablehnung und dem Ärger überfluten, den dieser – wieder einmal – bei ihm verursacht hatte.

Minuten später betrat Sudden die Brücke des Hives und ließ seinerseits deutlich spüren, wie unangebracht und demütigend er es empfand, wie ein Jüngling herbeizitiert worden zu sein. Da Bonewhite sich nicht einmal zu ihm herum wendete, sondern den Kreuzerkommandanten für eine Weile nur den Rücken zeigte, mischte sich noch zunehmend Streitsucht zu den Gefühlen, die er ausstrahlte. Aber Sudden war bewusst, dass er sich in dieser Situation zurücknehmen musste und nicht einfach seinen vorgesetzten Offizier ansprechen durfte. Auch wenn er weiterhin der festen Überzeugung war, richtig gehandelt zu haben.

„Hast du die anderen Darts zurückbeordert, wie ich es dir befohlen habe?", fragte Bonewhite schließlich kühl und laut – eine zusätzliche Demütigung, da Fog und Bead beide noch recht jung waren und Führungsoffiziere normalerweise ihre Unstimmigkeiten nur unter ihresgleichen oder mental austrugen.

„Wie der Commander der Wache gewünscht hatte", antwortete Sudden mit unterdrücktem Groll. Seine Wortwahl wies darauf hin, dass er Bonewhites Befehlen nur deshalb gehorcht hatte, weil dies seine Wache war. Außerdem ersparte er sich somit die Anrede „Sir".

Bonewhite nahm diese versteckte Respektlosigkeit ebenso zur Kenntnis wie Fog und Bead, die sich viel sagende Blicke zuwarfen. Die nächsten Minuten sagte weder jemand etwas, noch wendete Bonewhite sich zu dem Kreuzerkommandanten um, was Suddens Unmut nur noch verstärkte. Dann fragte er mental: ‚War das alles, dafür hast du mich hierher gerufen?'

„Nicht ganz, Kreuzerkommandant Sudden", entgegnete Bonewhite laut, „du wirst dich noch dem Commander gegenüber verantworten müssen."

Sudden entgleiste das Gesicht. Er schluckte und überlegte seine Worte gut, bevor er weiter fragte: „Deswegen wirst… werden Sie Guide wecken? … Sir?"

„Nein. Commander Guide ist bereits erwacht und befindet sich auf einer Mission. Bis zu seiner Rückkehr wirst du in einem der Mannschaftsquartiere untergebracht", antwortete Bonewhite immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Sudden.

Eine Drohne trat heran und deutete an, Sudden zu seiner Unterkunft führen zu wollen. Dieser unterdrückte ein Fauchen und zischte nur: „Wie Sie wünschen, _Sir_", bevor er die Brücke verließ.

Fog und Bead waren sich einig, dass sie sich niemals mit Bonewhite anlegen wollten. Der Waffen- und Taktikoffizier war bekannt dafür, mit Versagern kurzen Prozess zu machen. Es war in ihren Augen wohl nur dem Umstand, dass Guide derzeit ebenfalls wach war, zu verdanken, dass Sudden sich gerade auf dem Weg in ein Quartier und nicht die Totenkammer befand. Wobei die Unterbringung in einer der Mannschaftsunterkünfte eine weitere Demütigung darstellte. Sudden stand in seiner Position eines der Gästequartiere zu.

Mit grimmiger Genugtuung nahm Bonewhite Suddens Wut zur Kenntnis, aus der er nun, da er die Brücke verlassen hatte, keinerlei Hehl mehr machte. _Irgendwann werde ich dich samt deinem Kreuzer abschießen_, dachte Bonewhite kalt. Aber er wusste, dass dies unmöglich war, solang Lightning Hivemaster wäre. Außerdem war Guide der festen Überzeugung, dass Sudden nicht komplett inkompetent sei und Bonewhite fürchtete, dass der Kreuzerkommandant auch dieses Mal wieder nur mit einer milden Strafe davonkommen würde.

„Sir, wir erhalten gerade Meldung vom Hive der Primary", meinte Fog und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie sollten das vielleicht besser selbst lesen, Sir…"

Bonewhite seufzte innerlich, dann trat er an die Hauptkonsole und las die offizielle Mitteilung der Primary: Nightlily wurde aus der Allianz ausgeschlossen, ihr ehemaliger Kreuzerkommandant Farseer ihr selbst unterstellt. _Keine Minute zu früh_, dachte Bonewhite, der in der letzten Stunde besorgt den Kurs von Nightlilys Hives verfolgt hatte. Die gerade ausgestoßene Königin hatte, trotz einer Rüge der Primary, weiterhin Kurs auf das Territorium der Dreamer-Allianz gehalten, was zu offenen Kampfhandlungen, wenn nicht sogar zu einem Bürgerkrieg führen konnte.

_Wenn Dreamer jede einzelne Königin unserer Allianz zu solch unbedachten Schritten verführt und die Primary diese der Reihe nach ausstößt, werden sich unsere Reihen sehr schnell lichten_, überlegte Bonewhite. Auch wenn es der Tradition entsprach, sich durch Verhandlungen zu einigen anstatt zu kämpfen, so war der Blade sich mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, die ganze Allianz zu einem vereinten Schlag gegen Dreamer ausholen zu lassen. Und gleichzeitig Verhandlungen mit anderen Fraktionen aufzunehmen, damit diese den Provokateuren ebenfalls die Grenzen aufzeigten. Bestenfalls sie ebenfalls angriffen und zur Aufgabe zwangen, denn allein würde ihre Allianz niemals gegen Dreamer und ihre Verbündeten ankommen. Wäre Snow die Primary ihrer Allianz, er würde ihr raten, über so ein Vorgehen nachzudenken.

Aber Snow war nicht die Primary. Und er war als „falscher" Pallax auch nicht in der Position, ihr so einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, ohne seinen Kopf zu riskieren. Ease und Glow waren derzeit die Einzigen, die Snow in ihre Privatgemächer rief. Aber beide hielten sich von jeher mit politischen Äußerungen zurück, was wahrscheinlich auch besser war, wenn Bonewhite an Guides Reaktion auf die Wahl der Bettgenossen seiner Tochter dachte… Guide und Lightning waren diejenigen, die Snow in politischen Fragen zu Rate zog. Wohingegen Lightning immer wieder betonte, dass Snow der Primary verpflichtet sei, war aus Guides Äußerungen im Rat immer öfter zu vernehmen, dass er die Anführerin der Allianz für zunehmend schwach und zögerlich hielt. Eine Einschätzung, der Bonewhite seit längerem zustimmte, auch wenn sie bisher nie offen darüber gesprochen hatten.

„Die Piloten sollen sich bereithalten für eine mittlere Ernte auf Miras", ordnete Bonewhite an. Bei allem, was derzeit geschah, durfte er den ursprünglichen Plan, langsam und unauffällig ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen, nicht aus den Augen lassen. Einige Zeit später waren die Darts bereit und flogen durch den Sternenring des Hives nach Miras, einem mittelmäßigen Weidegrund am Rande von Snows Territorium, weitab von den Sensoren anderer Allianzen. Bonewhite hatte dieses Ziel mit Bedacht gewählt. Eine erneute Ernte in so kurzer Zeit würde Verdacht erregen, wenn sie in einem der bekannten überwachten Sonnensysteme durchgeführt wurde. Würde es zu Reaktionen kommen, die es nicht geben sollte, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass auch Miras mittlerweile bespitzelt würde.

Aber es gab keine Resonanz auf die Ernte, die schnell und reichlich eingefahren wurde. Zumindest nicht unmittelbar. Bonewhite verließ die Brücke und begutachtete den Stand ihrer Vorräte in den einzelnen Lagerhallen. Noch zwei weitere kleine Ernten und ihre Kammern wären vollständig aufgefüllt. Wenigstens etwas, das derzeit nach Plan verlief. Der Blade atmete tief durch. Die letzten zwei Tag- und Nachtzeiten hatte er ununterbrochen auf der Brücke oder in der taktischen Zentrale verbracht. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, selbst wenn Nightlily nun ihr Verhalten selbst zu verantworten hätte, könnte es immer noch zu größeren Auseinandersetzungen mit der Dreamer-Allianz kommen. Außerdem machte er sich Gedanken über den Verbleib von Guide und Blueface.

Der Commander hatte nicht vorgehabt, länger als notwendig auf Baser zu verweilen. Aber Guides Pläne verliefen selten ohne unerwartete Schwierigkeiten… wahrscheinlich standen seine beiden Freunde gerade vor Sundancer und verhandelten um ihr Leben. Entsetzt streifte er diesen Gedanken ab und biss sich auf die Lippen. _Und was tue ich dann?_, fragte er sich, während seine Schritte ihn unwillkürlich in die Richtung des Thronsaals lenkten.

Erst, als er vor der Winterschlafkapsel seiner Königin angekommen war, wurde ihm bewusst, was für eine schreckliche Zeit ihm bevorstünde, wenn Lightning Guides Position als Commander einnehmen würde. _Wahrscheinlich müsste ich mich sogar mit Ease verbünden_, dachte er und schnaubte missbilligend. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in der sich Bonewhite und der heutige Meister der Drohnen hätten anfreunden können. Auch nach Fevers Tod. Aber irgendetwas hatte immer zwischen ihnen gestanden, nicht zuletzt Guide, der Ease für relativ einfältig, naiv, unbedacht… einfach leichtfertig hielt. Aber das war Ease nicht, auch wenn er gern so erschien, das wusste Bonewhite. Die beiden Blades hatten lang genug zusammen gearbeitet, um einander einschätzen zu können.

Sanft legte er seine linke Hand auf die Membran der Schlafkapsel und fühlte nach der Königin, die er vermisste und gleichzeitig fürchtete. Vor allem fürchtete er, dass Snow seine immer verzweifelter werdende Zuneigung verspotten könnte, sollte sie ihr gewahr werden. Er war nur ein Nachkomme von Wind. Ein bodenständiger Blade mit guten Schwertkampfkenntnissen, aber davon wurde heutzutage kaum noch Gebrauch gemacht. Stunner hatten die traditionellen Waffen abgelöst, nur Traditionalisten unter den Blades trugen noch jederzeit ihre Klingen. Selbst Bonewhite bewahrte die Kurzschwerter, die er von seinem Idol Hornet erhalten hatte, mittlerweile nur noch in seinem Quartier auf. Bei sich trug er bloß einige Messer und Dolche, die er in Mantel, Stiefeln und verdeckten Hosentaschen verbarg.

Auch wenn sein taktisches Geschick relativ ausgeprägt war, so würde Snow ihn wohl nie wert befinden, seine Gene an zukünftige Generationen weiterzugeben. Fever hätte sie sicherlich irgendwann dazu auserkoren. Sein Bruder war ein Genie gewesen, wenn es um Computer und Datenverarbeitung ging. Ja, Fever hätte einen weitaus besseren Pallax abgegeben als er, dachte Bonewhite wehmütig und zog seine Hand zurück. Selbst Blueface könnte sich wohl eher im Bett der Königin wieder finden… sofern er denn diese Mission mit Guide überlebte.

Dieses Mal beruhigte es ihn gar nicht, in der Nähe der schlafenden Königin zu sein. Er wollte nicht über Fever nachdenken. Nicht über Guide oder Blueface, denen die schrecklichsten Dinge in seiner Vorstellung zugestoßen sein könnten. Auf der Brücke gab es „reale" Probleme zu lösen… auf die eine oder andere Art. Zumindest hielten sie ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab.

Nachdenklich kehrte er in die Kommandozentrale zurück, wo Fog und Bead mittlerweile abgelöst worden waren. _Schon wieder eine Schicht vorüber… und kein Lebenszeichen vom alten Mann und dem kleinen Verrückten_, dachte er und grinste innerlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieses seltsame Gespann längst Baser verlassen und forschte unbeschwert auf einem anderen Planeten den Spuren nach, die Guide entdeckt hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass es auf diesem Hive Personen gab, die sich um sie sorgten.

„Sir, der Hive von Königin Nightlily wurde gerade von einigen Kreuzern Dawns angegriffen", meldete Bloodmoon, der Blade, der Fog an der Hauptkonsole abgelöst hatte.

Auf der Brücke gab es wahrhaftig keine Zeit für trübselige Gedanken. „Bekommen wir genauere Berichte?", fragte Bonewhite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das aktuelle Geschehen auf dem Hauptmonitor.

A/N: Immer noch kompliziert, ich weiß. Namedropping macht es auch nicht gerade einfacher nachzuvollziehen, aber im Großen und Ganzen kocht – salopp ausgedrückt – gerade die Suppe über. Nächstes Kapitel dann wieder ein Blick in den Jurassic Park ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst dich nicht vom Fleck rühren!", rief Guide aus, als er den kleinen Cleverman mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck auf sich zu rennen sah.

„Das Vieh wachte gerade auf", verteidigte Blueface sich und bremste erst ab, als er fast vor seinem Commander stand.

„Teppra-Saurier jagen vor allem nach Bewegung, er hätte dich nicht sehen können, wenn du dich nicht bewegt hättest", fauchte Guide und zerrte Blueface in einen Seitengang, „dort hinten ist ein Druckschott, dahinter sind wir sicher, zumindest eine Zeit lang."

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber das wusste ich nicht. Und selbst wenn, wäre ich trotzdem gerannt", meinte Blueface, während er an Guides Seite zu dem Schott lief.

„Das ist das Problem mit euch Jungen", knurrte Guide, „wenn ihr überhaupt zuhört, haltet ihr euch nicht an das, was euch gesagt wurde, weil ihr ja immer alles besser wissen müsst!" Eilig verriegelte er die Sicherheitstür und atmete durch. Das Kreischen des wütenden Sauriers kam immer näher, dann wurde es plötzlich still.

„Was ist nun?", fragte Blueface schwer atmend.

‚Still!', gab Guide mental zurück, ‚nun versucht er es nach Gehör und Geruch. Unser Glück, dass für ihn hier alles nach Wraith riecht – und wenn du den Mund hältst, könnte er sogar unsere Spur verlieren.'

Blueface riss sich zusammen und zwang seinen Atem und sein rasendes Herz zur Ruhe. Aber Guides Bemerkung fraß zu sehr an ihm, als dass er sie hätte unkommentiert lassen können. ‚Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoller, wenn Sie, Sir, und alle anderen ihrer Generation etwas mehr erklären würden, statt einfach nur blinden Gehorsam zu verlangen!'

Verdutzt schaute Guide zu dem Cleverman hinüber und musterte ihn kurz, bevor er entgegnete: ‚Ihr habt zu gehorchen, wenn man euch etwas sagt!'

‚Folgsam zu sein fällt leichter, wenn man weiß, warum jemand etwas befiehlt', meinte Blueface und zuckte zusammen, als er das Klicken der Saurierkrallen auf dem Gang hinter dem Schott vernahm.

‚Soll das etwa heißen, ihr vertraut uns Älteren nicht?', fragte Guide mit lauerndem Beigeschmack.

‚Ich kann nur für mich selbst sprechen, Sir. Und nein, ich vertraue ganz sicher nie wieder jemandem blind! Nicht, nachdem…', er schluckte, ‚nicht nachdem, was Königin Sundancer getan hat.'

‚Nicht alle Königinnen sind wie Sundancer', gab Guide nachdenklich zurück, ‚unsere Königin war immer gut zu ihren Männern. Fast die Hälfte unserer Besatzung besteht aus Flüchtlingen anderer Hives. Entweder, weil sie wie du und deine Freunde verjagt wurden, oder aber, weil ihre Heimatschiffe zerstört wurden. Vertraust du ihr auch nicht?'

Betreten schaute Blueface zu Boden. ‚Doch. Unsere Königin ist etwas Besonderes. Für sie ginge ich jederzeit in den Tod.'

‚Aber nicht für mich, auch wenn ich es dir befehlen würde? Weil du mir nicht vertraust?' Guide war nicht gerade nach einer Grundsatzdiskussion – besonders nicht mit dem laut schnüffelnden Saurier hinter dem Schott, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt – aber er ahnte, dass er wohl nur selten wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, den kleinen Cleverman so direkt aushorchen zu können. Im Angesicht des Todes gaben Viele Dinge zu, die sie sonst nie geäußert hätten.

Blueface rümpfte die Nase und unterdrückte ein Fauchen, bevor er zornig entgegnete: ‚Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass wir nach Baser gehen würden? Weil Sie mir auch nicht vertrauen!'

Guide zögerte einen Moment, dann meinte er: ‚Wir waren uns nicht sicher, wie du reagiert hättest.'

_Och, da wäre schon nichts weiter geschehen_, dachte Blueface grimmig, _ich hätte die zwei Dutzend Blades so oder so umgebracht_. ‚Mit Sicherheit weniger überrascht und weniger verärgert!'

Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, meinte Guide: ‚Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dir das verschwiegen zu haben. Wie hast du es herausgefunden?'

‚Es gibt hier an Bord verschiedene Computerkonsolen', gab Blueface mit sarkastischem Unterton zurück, ‚außerdem hätte ich Ihren Plan, möglichst viel über Sundancer herauszufinden, von Beginn an unterstützt. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sogar noch mehr aus den Datenbanken holen können als Sie, wenn ich es gewusst hätte!'

Guide schürzte die Lippen. Er selbst war durchaus in der Lage, eine Datenbank in Gänze zu kopieren, aber Blueface hatte Recht: der kleine Cleverman war ein Genie im Umgang mit Computern. Wenn es versteckte Dateien gab, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit gefunden. ‚Dafür haben wir nun keine Zeit mehr. Dieser Saurier hat wahrscheinlich schon den Rest seines Rudels gerufen. Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir von diesem Planeten verschwinden.' Damit drückte er dem Cleverman die Ausrüstungstasche in die Hand und bedeute, ihm zu folgen.

Geräuschlos schlichen die beiden Wraith durch die Gänge des Hives. Ihr Ziel war das Flugdeck. Mit etwas Glück fanden sie dort einen Dart, mit dem sie den Sternenring erreichen konnten, ohne von den Sauriern angegriffen zu werden. Im Hangar angekommen stockte beiden der Atem. In der Einflugöffnung standen gleich acht Saurier, die ihre Köpfe witternd erhoben hatten.

‚Können die eigentlich fliegen?', fragte Blueface ängstlich. Auch wenn sie sich gut sieben Decks über dem Rudel befanden, fühlte er sich keineswegs sicher.

‚Nein, aber sie können sehr gut springen', entgegnete Guide mit gebleckten Zähnen, ‚ihre Flügelstummel und Schwänze helfen ihnen beim Manövrieren.'

_Na dann_…, dachte Blueface und unterdrückte ein Zittern. Seltsamerweise wünschte er sich sogar nach Toalar zurück, wo vulkanische Asche und Schwefelsäure auf ihn herabgeregnet waren.

Langsam zogen sich die Wraith aus dem Sichtfeld der Saurier zurück und suchten so leise wie möglich nach einem Dart. Schließlich fanden sie einen und Guide stieg in die Pilotenkanzel. ‚Bleib hier stehen, ich sammele dich mit dem Transporter auf', meinte er still und startete die Maschine.

Als der Antrieb des Darts aufheulte, mischte sich noch ein anderes Geräusch hinzu: das Kreischen der Saurier, die sich nun mit mächtigen Sprüngen an den Aufstieg machten. Dabei nutzte sie die einzelnen Dartbuchten als Zwischenstationen, wie Blueface sah, als er über den Rand der Bucht schaute, von der aus Guide gestartet war. Angsterfüllt riss der Cleverman die Augen auf und dachte: _Er wird mich hier zurücklassen! Sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen und mich diesen Monstern überlassen, nachdem ich ihn vorhin so beleidigt habe!_

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja noch ihre Ausrüstungstasche trug – wenn Guide die kopierten Daten nicht irgendwo an sich selbst versteckt hatte, _musste_ er zurückkommen und ihn einsammeln!

_Wundervoll! Meine Lebensversicherung ist eine Tasche!_, dachte er und stolperte einige Schritt zurück. Einer der Saurier sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf die Kante der Bucht und ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen erklingen. Blueface schloss die Augen und sandte ein Stoßgebet an die Sterne, als das Monstrum auf ihn zukam – dann war alles vorbei.

Guide fluchte und drehte mit dem Dart ab. Er feuerte einige Male zur Sicherheit in die Dartschleuse, um den Weg frei zu machen und flog hindurch, hinaus in den Sonnenschein und mit Ziel auf den Sternenring. Er wählte ihren Hive an und tauchte in den Ereignishorizont ein.

Als Bonewhite in den Hangar kam, fluchte Guide lauthals vor sich hin. „Was ist passiert?", fragte der jüngere Blade, „Wo ist Blueface?"

„Da drin!", fauchte Guide und schlug gegen den Dart. „Leider ist er nicht allein – wenn ich die Transportspeicher entlade, wird er innerhalb von Sekunden in Stücke gerissen werden." Er knurrte weiter: „Außerdem hätten wir einen Gast an Bord, den sicher niemand hier haben möchte."

_Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt, alter Mann?_, schoss es Bonewhite durch den Kopf, doch er sagte nichts, sondern legte nur den Kopf etwas schräg.

„Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist? Es gibt jemanden, der sicher in der Lage wäre, die Lebensmuster zu trennen – aber das ist Blueface!" Guide warf die Arme in die Luft und knurrte einige Verwünschungen, die dem ebenfalls anwesenden Deeper das Blut in den Ohren rauschen ließen.

‚Was für Lebensmuster?', fragte Bonewhite mental und gab sich so gefasst wie möglich.

‚… kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Sundancer allen Ernstes Teppra-Saurier auf ihrem Heimatplaneten angesiedelt hat?', fragte Guide zurück.

Bonewhite schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, dann fragte er: ‚Willst du damit sagen, Blueface steckt da drin zusammen mit einem Saurier?'

‚Ja. Das Vieh sprang gerade auf ihn zu, als der Transportstrahl sie erreichte. Wenn sie rematerialisiert werden, zerreißt das Miststück ihn… Stunner und die übliche Betäubung für die Herdenmenschen haben keinen Effekt auf Teppras!' Guide atmete tief durch und bemühte sich, seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen.

‚Du wirst auf keinen Fall auf diesem Hive einen Teppra-Saurier rematerialisieren!', gab Bonewhite bestimmt zurück. Es war ihm egal, dass Guide einen höheren Rang hatte, derzeit war der jüngere Blade für den Hive verantwortlich – keineswegs wollte er während seiner Wache einen wild gewordenen Saurier an Bord haben!

Guide warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, dann wendete er sich an Deeper: „Ich bin mit der neuen Technik nicht mehr vertraut – wie trennt man Lebensmuster von unbelebtem Transporterinhalt?"

Der Pilot warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Bonewhite, der merklich blasser geworden war, dann entgegnete er: „Ich kann das für Sie erledigen, Sir…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

‚Du hättest Deeper das machen lassen sollen', meinte Bonewhite lakonisch, als er den Kleiderhaufen neben der rematerialisierten Ausrüstungstasche betrachtete.

Guide brummte grimmig. ‚Wenn ich es nicht selbst versuche, werde ich es nie lernen!'

‚Blueface hätte sicherlich Verständnis dafür aufgebracht, wenn du deine Lernprozesse zugunsten seiner Bekleidung auf später verschoben hättest!' So sehr sich Bonewhite auch bemühte, es fiel ihm schwer, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten. Deeper, der sich zwar im Hintergrund hielt, kämpfte eindeutig mit einem Lachanfall. Bonewhite hingegen empfand das Ganze als weniger belustigend und wies den Piloten mit einem scharfen Seitenblick zurecht.

‚Wenn ich ihn da später lebendig heraushole, wird es ihm egal sein, ob er etwas anhat oder nicht!', gab Guide giftig zurück.

_Das glaube ich weniger_, dachte Bonewhite, dem bewusst war, wie sehr sich Blueface üblicherweise um sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild sorgte – wenn er nicht gerade arbeitete und in einer Versorgungsleitung steckte. _Jetzt steckt er in dem Speicher fest und ist zudem noch nackt – in Gesellschaft eines Teppra-Sauriers. Das wird ihn nachhaltig traumatisieren…_

Mürrisch griff Guide nach der Tasche und bedeutete Bonewhite, ihm zu folgen. Dieser sammelte zunächst die Kleidungsstücke seines Freundes ein und trug sie auf dem Arm, während er sich dem Commander mit drei Schritten Abstand auf dem Weg in den zentralen Laborcluster des Hives anschloss. In Bluefaces Labor angekommen, entleerte Guide die Tasche und suchte die Speicherkristalle heraus. „Was willst du zuerst wissen? Was wir in der Forschungseinrichtung der Lanteaner gefunden haben, oder, was in den Datenbanken von einem von Sundancers… nein, Stormeyes alten Hives gespeichert war?", fragte er fast unbeschwert und hielt mehrere Kristalle hoch.

_Wie du meinen Freund davor bewahrst, auf ewig in einem Musterpuffer gefangen zu bleiben oder von einem Saurier in Stücke gerissen zu werden_, dachte Bonewhite, antwortete jedoch diplomatisch: „Angesichts der derzeitigen Entwicklungen wären Informationen über ein Mitglied der Dreamer-Allianz wohl am Zweckdienlichsten."

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder geschehen? So lang war ich doch gar nicht unterwegs", brummte Guide und runzelte die Stirn. Nachdem Bonewhite mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte, fragte er nach: „Und Farseer hat sich als erstes bei uns gemeldet, nachdem die Primary nicht auf seine Rufe geantwortet hatte?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber wir waren wohl die ersten, die auf seinen Ruf geantwortet haben", entgegnete Bonewhite tonlos.

„Hm", machte Guide und strich sich über den Bart, „vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn du auch nicht darauf geantwortet hättest."

„Zu jenem Zeitpunkt war Nightlily noch Mitglied unserer Allianz", gab Bonewhite zurück. Er hatte sich in den letzten Stunden mehrfach gefragt, ob er das Richtige getan hatte.

„Aber es war abzusehen, dass unsere Primary sie eher verstößt als unterstützt…", meinte Guide mit finsterer Miene, „anderseits ist Farseer ein guter Kreuzerkommandant und es war gut, ihm Asyl zu gewähren." _Auch wenn sie sonst in letzter Zeit selten kluge Entscheidungen gefällt hat_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Wie steht es derzeit um Nightlily?"

„Ihr Hive ist manövrierunfähig, ihre Kreuzerflotte fast vollständig Farseer gefolgt und wahrscheinlich verhandelt man gerade über ihre Kapitulation. Zumindest wurden die Kampfhandlungen eingestellt", antwortete Bonewhite und schob den Unterkiefer vor. Selbst wenn sich Königin Nightlily nicht selbst unterwarf und der Dreamer-Allianz anschloss, so würde ihr Hive auf jeden Fall ihre Feinde stärken. Mittlerweile sah er Dreamer und ihre Verbündeten als Feinde an, auch wenn er sich dagegen gewehrt hatte.

„Sie hätte besser ihren Hive zerstört, als ihn aufbringen zu lassen", fauchte Guide ungehalten. Dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und er wendete sich mental an Bonewhite: ‚Was, wenn Nightlily zu Dreamer überlaufen wollte und das alles nur inszeniert war? Die Provokationen durch Dawn, ihre unbedachte Reaktion, den Anweisungen unserer Primary zum Trotz? Und Farseer wusste oder ahnte davon und…'

‚… könnte ein Spion für Nightlily in unseren Reihen sein?', beendete Bonewhite den Gedanken. Ein klammes Gefühl beschlich ihn und er biss sich auf die Lippen.

‚Ich traue Farseer Einiges zu, aber dass er seine Königin verrät… nein, wenn, dann wäre er ein Spitzel! Wir sollten… nein. Ich wecke Snow jetzt nicht, die Primary soll selbst auf diesen Gedanken kommen. Es reicht vorläufig, wenn wir beide wissen… oder vermuten, was da geschehen ist!' Guide knurrte vernehmlich.

Bonewhite entgegnete nichts. Er war sich im Moment nicht sicher, ob er Snow lieber erwacht oder schlafend in seiner Nähe hätte. Zwar zog sie meist nur Guide – und Lightning – zu Rate, aber sie hatte sich schon oft an ihn gewendet, wenn ihre beiden ranghöchsten Offiziere sich gar nicht einigen konnten. Auch wenn Bonewhite meist die Position von Guide unterstützte, so war er dennoch in der Lage, eine eigene Meinung zu formulieren und vorzubringen. Aber derart aufgewühlt, wie er sich derzeit fühlte, würde er ihr vielleicht zu viel von seinen Empfindungen offenbaren… nein, Snow sollte weiter schlafen, so lang es irgend ging.

„Nun gut. Also werde ich mich zunächst mit den Daten aus dem Hive beschäftigen", sagte Guide laut, „falls sich etwas tut, wirst du mich informieren!"

Mit einem knappen Nicken bestätigte Bonewhite den Befehl und verließ das Labor. Er wollte Bluefaces Kleider selbst in dessen Quartier bringen. Die Unterkunft des Cleverman lag nahe bei und Bonewhite seufzte kurz, als er eintrat. Hier war es so ordentlich wie immer. Auch wenn Blueface gelegentlich einen recht chaotischen Eindruck machte und sich in seinem Labor die Datenpads stapelten, seine privaten Räume hielt der Cleverman beinahe zwanghaft aufgeräumt. _Wie Fever_, dachte er wehmütig und legte die Kleidungsstücke geordnet über einen der Stühle. Die Stiefel stellte er an eine Wand, dann blickte er sich genauer um. Hier gab es nichts Persönliches von seinem Freund. Keine Andenken, keine Bilder… nur ein einsames Datenpad auf dem Tisch.

Müde setzte Bonewhite sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er immer saß, wenn er Blueface besuchte und mit ihm die Nachtzeiten hindurch redete. Und lachte. Spiele spielte… Er griff nach dem Datenpad und erwarte, nur ein aktuelles Arbeitsprojekt auf dem Speicher zu finden, doch was als erstes auf dem Monitor erschien, ließ ihn schmunzeln. _Dass diese Geschichte immer noch kursiert…_, dachte er und verbiss sich ein lautes Lachen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, wie er selbst vor Urzeiten diese… was war es eigentlich? Eine Fiktion? Mit Sicherheit stimmte kein einziges Wort von diesem angeblichen Bericht… nun, er hatte das Geschriebene damals gelesen. Und so ziemlich jede weitere… Geschichte, die in den letzten Jahrtausenden aufgetaucht war. Heimlich. Wie fast jeder andere wohl auch. Aber es wunderte ihn doch, dass ausgerechnet Blueface sich mit den angeblichen Abenteuern eines Blades beschäftigte, dem die unglaublichsten Dinge geschahen. Wie Guide, den Bonewhite schon öfter für den Verfasser dieser Berichte gehalten hatte. Und doch gab es Elemente, die Guide niemals so oder anders erwähnt hätte.

Kopfschüttelnd legte Bonewhite das Pad beiseite und seufzte wieder. Blueface erinnerte ihn so oft an Fever… Guide hatte Recht, es war an der Zeit, seinem Freund mehr von seinem Bruder zu erzählen. _Sobald er aus dem Transportspeicher befreit und wieder angekleidet ist_, dachte er und kniff die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

‚Sir? Ein Kreuzerverband von Sundancer hat gerade Kurs auf unser Territorium genommen', meldete sich Fogs Stimme in seinem Kopf und Bonewhite schreckte auf. ‚Ich komme zur Brücke', meinte er und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Wann kommen die Kreuzer in Kommunikationsreichweite?", fragte Bonewhite, sobald er in der Kommandozentrale angekommen war.

„Bei gleich bleibendem Kurs in zwei Stunden, Sir", antwortete Fog und trat von der Hauptkonsole zurück, damit Bonewhite die Anzeigen selbst in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Auf dem Hauptmonitor waren weiterhin die Bewegungen aller Schiffe im Empfangsbereich ihrer Allianz projiziert, dort erschienen die Kreuzer nur als rot leuchtende kleine Symbole ohne nähere Angaben.

‚Guide, was genau habt ihr auf Baser getan?', fragte Bonewhite mental.

‚Bitte? Das habe ich dir doch schon berichtet!', gab der Commander gereizt zurück.

‚Es ist anzunehmen, dass euer kleiner Ausflug nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist – Sundancer hat gerade einige Kreuzer mit Kurs auf unsere Position geschickt', meinte Bonewhite mit einem Beigeschmack von Verärgerung.

‚Liegt Baser selbst auf dem Weg der Kreuzer?', fragte Guide nachdenklich.

‚Nein. Sie halten direkt auf uns zu. Kommunikation in zwei Stunden möglich.' Bonewhite bleckte die Zähne. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Mission noch Folgen haben würde!

‚Nun, dann warten wir zwei Stunden und fragen dann, was sie hier wollen', übermittelte Guide gefasst. ‚Bis dahin habe ich zu tun.'

Bonewhite knurrte auf, woraufhin Fog und Bead ihre Köpfe einzogen. „Kurs weiter überwachen. Was gibt es neues von Nightlily?"

„Nichts, Sir", antwortete Bead, „Sie scheinen immer noch mit Dawn zu verhandeln."

Mit vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer übergab Bonewhite die Hauptkonsole wieder an Fog und stellte sich mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor den Hauptmonitor. _Von einem Desaster in die nächste Katastrophe… alter Mann, wenn du jetzt schon wieder einen Krieg auslöst, bringe ich dich um!_

A/N: In den Legacy-Büchern verbringen die Wraith ihre Freizeit damit, Spiele zu spielen oder Geschichten zu erzählen. Da ich selbst gern lese, fragte ich mich, ob die Grünlinge vielleicht auch mal etwas anderes aufschreiben und lesen, als nur ihre Forschungs- und Einsatzberichte. In meiner nächsten Geschichte werde ich da noch etwas genauer drauf eingehen – ich habe manchmal echt etwas seltsame Gedankengänge, zugegeben ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Kurz bevor Sundancers Kreuzer in Kommunikationsreichweite kamen, betrat Guide die Brücke. ‚Bonewhite, wir müssen reden!'

‚Das ist ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür, _Sir_', entgegnete dieser bissig.

‚So schlecht wie jeder andere – oder auch nicht', meinte Guide und warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigen. ‚Komm mit auf den Gang, sofort!'

Bonewhite rümpfte die Nase, folgte dem Befehl aber. Außer Sichtweite von Bead und Fog, die auf der Brücke die Stellung hielten, zog Guide den jüngeren Blade etwas an die Seite und begann: ‚Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie der Krieg zu Ende war und wir plötzlich auf die Widernatürlichen stießen?'

Verwirrt und verärgert schüttelte Bonewhite den Kopf. _Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er jetzt mit mir über Dinge reden will, die über siebentausend Jahre zurück liegen_, dachte er und knurrte unwillkürlich.

‚Die Widernatürlichen! Die Maschinenwesen, die von den Lanteanern gebaut wurden und aussahen wie sie!' Guide war entsetzt, dass sein Schützling diese Feinde vergessen haben sollte.

‚Ich erinnere mich an die Widernatürlichen, aber was hat das…', begann Bonewhite, wurde jedoch barsch unterbrochen.

‚Und du erinnerst dich noch daran, dass der Virus, der die Widernatürlichen damals ausschaltete, von Stormeyes Clevermen entwickelt wurde?' Guide fletschte die Zähne.

‚Ja, auch daran erinnere ich mich!', gab Bonewhite mit einem Fauchen zur Antwort.

‚Es war vor allen Dingen _ein_ Cleverman, der diesen Virus programmierte – man nannte ihn Iceflame', fuhr Guide fort, ‚und eben dieser Iceflame taucht erst einige Monate nach Uskhara in den Aufzeichnungen auf!'

Bonewhite entgleiste das Gesicht. Auf Uskhara hatte er beinahe den Tod gefunden, einige Wochen später verlangte Königin Stormeye seinen Bruder Fever als Ausgleich für den Verlust ihres Weidegrunds. ‚Du meinst…?'

‚Ja, ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Fever zunächst überlebt hat. Und man ihm einen neuen Namen gab – wenn ich bedenke, wie versteinert du nach seinem Weggang warst, könnte Iceflame sogar ziemlich treffend sein für seinen Zustand… eine vereiste Flamme, erstarrt, kalt und doch brennend…' Guide verzog die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. ‚Aber das ist noch nicht alles…'

‚Fever hat überlebt?', fragte Bonewhite und ballte die Fäuste.

‚Hör mir zu! Nach der Programmierung des Virus holte Stormeye diesen Iceflame in ihre Zenana…', meinte Guide und fasste Bonewhite fest an beiden Schultern, bevor er fragte: ‚Ist dir nicht auch schon oft aufgefallen, wie ähnlich Blueface deinem Bruder ist? Seine besondere Begabung, sein Temperament, auch wenn er nicht so explodiert wie Fever es gelegentlich tat?'

‚Soll das heißen, Blueface könnte sein Sohn sein?', fragte Bonewhite und alles Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht.

‚Nein, dafür ist er zu jung. Iceflame verschwand während der ersten Winterschlafphase von Stormeyes Hive. Anscheinend hatte er seine Kapsel so manipuliert, dass er wenige Wochen nach Beginn des Winterschlafs geweckt wurde und stahl sich vom Schiff – danach verliert sich seine Spur. Aber er hatte mehrere Nachkommen, die ebenfalls sehr begabt waren… was danach geschah, kann ich nur vermuten, da die Aufzeichnungen des Hives nicht mehr weitergingen.' Guide räusperte sich, dann meinte er eindringlich: ‚Ich glaube, Blueface ist sein Enkel in dritter oder vierter Generation!'

Bonewhite schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Man tauschte Jünglinge unter den Hives, damit es nicht zu allzu großer Inzucht und damit Degeneration kam – wenn Stormeye sich mit ihren eigenen Söhnen fortgepflanzt hatte, um Fevers Talent zu bewahren, wäre auch erklärt, warum Blueface und seine beiden Schlupfbrüder so klein und schmächtig waren. Aber das war nicht das, was für Bonewhite am Bedeutendsten war. ‚Fever hat überlebt und könnte noch irgendwo dort draußen sein? Warum ist er nicht zurückgekommen?'

‚Weil er wusste, dass das einen Kampf, wenn nicht sogar einen Krieg ausgelöst hätte! Snow durfte ihn nicht wieder aufnehmen und sie hätte es sofort getan, wenn er Kontakt aufgenommen… wo willst du hin?', fragte Guide, als Bonewhite sich losriss.

‚Sundancers Kreuzer sind in Reichweite – niemand weiß, dass du erwacht bist, halte dich besser im Hintergrund', meinte der Blade und ging zurück auf die Brücke. Im Gegensatz zu seiner üblichen Unbewegtheit wirkte seine unverhohlene Wut auf die beiden Brückenoffiziere Fog und Bead nicht nur ungewohnt, sondern nahezu erschreckend. „Kreuzer rufen!", fauchte er und baute sich vor dem Hauptmonitor auf.

Sekunden später tauchte das Gesicht eines sehr gepflegten Blades auf der Anzeige auf, der jedoch nicht dazu kam, eine der Begrüßungsfloskeln zu verwenden, da Bonewhite ihn sofort anfuhr: „Warum haltet ihr auf unser Territorium zu? Wollt ihr einen Kampf provozieren?"

Dem Kreuzerkommandanten entgleisten für Augenblicke die Gesichtszüge, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und fauchte seinerseits: „Keineswegs! Allerdings fragen wir uns, warum wir aus eurem Gebiet Signale eines unserer Darts empfangen!"

„Ja, warum wohl?", zischte Bonewhite zurück, „Seit Tagen sichten wir immer wieder einen einzelnen Dart, der unsere Weidegründe ausspioniert! Das wird dann wohl einer von euren sein, oder?"

Der Kommandant schaute kurz zur Seite, wohl, um sich Informationen geben zu lassen, dann wendete er sich wieder Bonewhite zu und meinte beschwichtigend: „Ich versichere dir, dieser Dart ist nicht von uns geschickt worden!"

„Und ich versichere _dir_, dass von dem Dart und seinem Piloten nur ein Häufchen Asche übrig bleiben wird, wenn wir ihn in die Finger bekommen! Ruft diesen Aufklärer zurück und ändert sofort euren Kurs, sonst wird das Konsequenzen haben, die dir, deiner Königin und eurer Primary gar nicht gefallen werden!" Nur selten zuvor und jemals danach sollte man Bonewhite je so angriffslustig gesehen haben. Mit einer ruppigen Geste befahl er Bead, die Verbindung abzubrechen. „Kurs der Kreuzer?", fauchte Bonewhite immer noch aufgebracht Fog an, der verschüchtert den Kopf einzog und meldete: „Haben gestoppt, Sir. Und… Kurs gewechselt, halten nicht mehr auf unsere Position zu."

Bonewhite schnaubte, dann wirbelte er herum und lief hinaus auf den Gang, wo Guide ihn mit hochachtungsvoller Miene empfing: ‚Reife Leistung! So was kennt man ja gar nicht von dir!' Zunächst war Guide gar nicht erfreut über die respektlose Art seines ehemaligen Schützlings gewesen, als der ihn anwies zurückzubleiben, aber angesichts des Bluffs gerade…

‚Wir müssen diesen Dart loswerden – und Blueface aus dem Speicher bekommen!', entgegnete der Blade mit gebleckten Zähnen. ‚Und danach werde ich meinen Bruder suchen!'

„Nein, das wirst du nicht!", rief Guide mit laut dröhnender Stimme aus, bevor er mental hinzufügte: ‚Zumindest nicht allein – wir werden ihn gemeinsam suchen, sobald sich die Lage ein wenig beruhigt hat.' _Und noch etwas anderes erledigt haben._

Mit einer Mischung aus verzweifelten Knurren und Fauchen fragte Bonewhite: „Wie bitte?"

‚Glaubst du etwa, unsere Königin oder ich würden dich allein losziehen lassen? Nein, mein Junge… Fever war auch mein Freund. Wie ich Ease kenne, wird er sich dieses Abenteuer ebenfalls nicht entgehen lassen wollen. Aber dafür werden wir so etwas wie einen Plan brauchen. Und Blueface… wenn es jemanden gibt, der Fevers Spuren in Computersystemen erkennen kann, dann ist es…'

‚… ein nackter Wraith in einem Transportspeicher, der Gefahr läuft, bei seiner Rematerialisierung von einem Saurier gefressen zu werden!', ergänzte Bonewhite den Satz mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Trotz.

‚Ja. Danke, dass du noch einmal die Tatsache erwähnst, dass er unbekleidet ist.' Guide rümpfte die Nase.

‚Hättest du Deeper die Kontrollen bedienen lassen, hätte er wahrscheinlich noch wenigstens eine Hose an!', meinte Bonewhite und verkniff sich ein Lachen. Die Aussicht, unter Umständen seinen Bruder wieder finden zu können, die gelungene Täuschung von Sundancers Kreuzern, der Freundschaftsbeweis von Guide… all dies berührte und erleichterte den Blade zutiefst.

Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er Suddens Kompetenzüberschreitung noch in etwas Nützliches umwandeln könnte – aber so waren die von Sudden ausgesandten Dartpiloten sogar von Vorteil gewesen. Wenn es Nachfragen gab, so könnte man sogar von Winds Hive die Bestätigung erhalten, dass es eine Dartsichtung bei Tempes gegeben hatte. Dass es einer ihrer eigenen war, wusste niemand außerhalb dieses Hives und ihrer eigenen Kreuzer.

Guide überging Bonewhites letzte Bemerkung und meinte: ‚Bleibt nur noch das Problem, Blueface aus dem Musterpuffer zu holen und den Saurier außer Gefecht zu setzen. Aber ich habe da schon so eine Idee…'

‚Das Vieh wird nicht hier an Bord befreit!', gab Bonewhite fest zurück.

‚Nein, nein… wir werden das ganz anders machen… hmmm, wie lässt sich die Streuweite des Transporterstrahls noch einmal verändern?', fragte Guide und bedeutete Bonewhite, ihm zu folgen.

‚Sag mal, wie lang bist du schon nicht mehr geflogen?', fragte Bonewhite erstaunt zurück.

‚Zu lang, fürchte ich', gab Guide zu und seufzte. ‚Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, mir etwas Nachhilfe von Deeper geben zu lassen. Und du solltest deine Schwerter und etwas Kleidung für Blueface holen, wir müssen den Dart loswerden, bevor man seine Position genauer bestimmen kann.'

Bonewhite schwante Übles. _Egal, was es ist, ich werde es für Blueface tun_, dachte er und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

A/N: So – an alle Fever-Fans da draußen: ich hoffe, ihr seid vorläufig etwas versöhnter mit mir! Immerhin besteht ja nun doch die Möglichkeit, dass der Gute überlebt hat… wisst ihr, wie lang ich auf dieses Kapitel hingearbeitet habe? *schweißabwisch*

Wie Fever von Stormeye eingefordert wurde, könnt ihr in „Die zwei Seiten einer Münze", Kapitel 9 nachlesen!


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Es war Nacht auf Zisfa, einem ihrer mittlerweile verlassenen Weidegründe, als Bonewhite mit Bluefaces Kleidern auf dem Arm durch den Sternenring schritt. Er legte die Kleidung am Anwahlgerät ab und wartete darauf, dass Guide am Steuer des „geliehenen" Darts ebenfalls aus dem Ereignishorizont kam.

Das kleine, wendige Schiff raste mit heulendem Antrieb an ihm vorbei und flog eine großzügige Kurve, während Bonewhite einen anderen Planeten anwählte. ‚Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du die Sache ausgerechnet dort durchziehen willst', meinte der Blade mental zu seinem Commander.

‚Doch, doch, das muss sein. Wer Teppra-Saurier aussetzt hat nichts Besseres verdient!', entgegnete Guide, ‚Halte dich bereit!'

Bonewhite atmete tief durch und zog seine Kurzschwerter, dann stellte er sich so hin, dass Guide ihn gut mit dem Transporterstrahl erfassen und durch den Sternenring sofort weiterfliegen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite herrschte ein trüber Herbststag und Guide dachte kurz: _Wie gut, dass es nicht regnet. Das müsste ich mir sonst die nächsten Jahrzehnte vorwerfen lassen…_ Er flog eine weite Kurve und hielt auf den freien Platz vor dem Sternenring zu, durch den er gerade gekommen war. Das Portal war bereits wieder geschlossen. Dann entleerte er den Transportspeicher in einem breit gefächerten Strahl.

Drei Gestalten nahmen Form an – die zweier Wraith und die eines springenden Ungetüms, das hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, sich aufrappelte und zu kreischen begann.

„Runter mit dir!", schrie Bonewhite Blueface an und lief mit blanken Klingen auf den verwirrten Saurier zu.

Der Transporterstrahl hatte sie in einem Abstand von jeweils drei Metern rematerialisiert. Platz genug, um den Angriffssprung des Sauriers ins Leere gehen zu lassen und Bonewhite die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu orientieren. Diesmal tat Blueface auch wie ihm geheißen und er warf sich zu Boden – wo er erstaunt feststellte, dass er völlig entblößt war. Selbst sein Zopfband und sein Schmuck waren nicht mehr da.

„Hierher, du Mistvieh!", brüllte der Blade den Saurier an, der sich schnaubend und fauchend umwendete – den am Boden liegenden Blueface konnte er nicht mehr als Ziel erkennen. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang der Teppra auf Bonewhite zu, der sich duckte und auswich, wobei er mit einem seiner Schwerter einen Teil des Gefieders am Schwanz des Untiers erwischte und abschlug.

Das Tier schrie schrill auf und schüttelte sich, hielt etwas Abstand zu dem Blade und schätzte mit schräg gelegtem Kopf die Lage ein – ebenso wie Bonewhite, der sich so lebendig wie schon lang nicht mehr fühlte. Auch wenn er täglich mindestens eine Stunde mit den Blades und Drohnen der Wachmannschaften trainierte, so war ein echter Kampf doch etwas völlig anderes. Hatte etwas Berauschendes an sich… Der Blade fing an zu grinsen und schrie dem Saurier Verwünschungen zu, wie er sie seit dem Ende des Großen Krieges nicht mehr geäußert hatte.

Entsetzt beobachtete Blueface, wie sein Freund und der Saurier sich gegenseitig abschätzend umkreisten. So hatte er Bonewhite noch nie erlebt! Sie hatten gemeinsam einige waghalsige Abenteuer durchstanden, aber noch nie hatte er überhaupt einen Blade so entschlossen und gleichzeitig gelöst kämpfen sehen. Auf ihrer wilden Flucht, damals, vor vielen hundert Jahren, mussten die Blades, die ihn und seine Schlupfbrüder begleiteten, auch oft gegen Jäger und Drohnen verteidigen, aber ihre Kämpfe waren verzweifelt geführt worden. Nicht so fast schon spielerisch wie Bonewhite gerade das kreischende Monstrum angriff.

„Was ist? Bist du es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand gegen dich wehrt, du zu groß geratenes Federvieh?", rief der Blade lachend aus und schlug kurz und kräftig nach einem der Flügel des Sauriers. Allmählich entfernten die beiden Gegner sich von dem zitternden Blueface, der ihnen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zuschaute.

„Bleib, wo du bist, ich versuche das Vieh in den Wald zu treiben", rief Bonewhite dem Cleverman zu und sprang erneut auf den Saurier zu, tauchte unter dessen schnappenden Schnabel und einem Flügel hinweg und trat das Tier kräftig in einen der muskulösen Hinterläufe, dass es kurz schwankte und einige Schritte zur Seite stolperte.

Allerdings dachte der Saurier nicht daran, sich vertreiben zu lassen und griff nun seinerseits an. Mit riesigen Schritten, die die Erde dumpf erbeben ließen, lief das Tier auf den Blade zu, der sich gerade so eben noch zur Seite werfen und abrollen konnte, um den Klauen zu entgehen, mit denen der Teppra auf ihn zugesprungen war.

_Gut, also ist der Spaß jetzt vorbei_, dache Bonewhite und rief mental Guide, der immer noch in dem Dart über ihnen kreiste: ‚Zeit zu verschwinden!'

‚Ja… beschäftige das Viech noch ein bisschen, ich scheuche es gleich in den Wald', entgegnete der Commander und lud die Waffen des Darts.

Mit schnellen und kräftigen Schlägen hieb Bonewhite immer wieder auf den Teppra ein, der laut kreischend mit seinem Schnabel voll messerscharfer Zähne nach dem Blade schnappte. Eines seiner Schwerter traf den Saurier über dem linken Auge und das Untier sprang vor Schmerz schreiend zurück. Über ihnen kreiste der Dart und wählte das Portal an, dann feuerte er zwischen den Saurier und Bonewhite, um das Tier weiter zurück zu treiben.

Die Laserentladungen und das Aktivieren des Portals verwirrten das Ungetüm und es kreischte vor Schmerz und Zorn auf, bevor es endlich verschreckt in den Wald hinein lief, an dessen Rand sich der Sternenring befand.

„Los jetzt, hoch mit dir!", brüllte Bonewhite den immer noch am Boden liegenden Cleverman an und zog ihn am Arm hoch, in Richtung des Sternenrings.

Der Dart setzte auf der freien Fläche nahe bei ihnen auf und Guide sprang aus der Kanzel. „Beeilung, man hat mich schon geortet und Aufklärer geschickt!"

Eilig liefen die drei Wraith durch den Ereignishorizont in die Nacht von Zisfa hinein. Das Portal des Sternenrings schloss sich hinter ihnen und Guide atmete tief durch. „Das war knapp!"

„Allerdings", stimmte Bonewhite zu und steckte seine Schwerter wieder in die Rockschöße seines Mantels. An ihm klebte noch das schwarze Blut des Sauriers, das ihn nach seinen Treffern bespritzt hatte.

„Andererseits hatte ich schon seit Langem nicht mehr so viel Spaß!", sagte Guide und grinste breit, schlug Bonewhite freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du auf eine baldige Wiederholung anspielst, rechne aber nicht mit mir", entgegnete Bonewhite kopfschüttelnd. Egal, wie viel Spaß er anfangs gehabt haben mochte, er war nicht lebensmüde und wusste sehr genau, dass er nicht mehr allzu lang gegen den Saurier hätte bestehen können.

„Wie…", begann Blueface, verstummte jedoch und blickte an sich hinunter.

„Lange Geschichte. Dort hinten liegt deine Kleidung, zieh dich an, wir müssen noch weiter", sagte Bonewhite und wischte sich etwas von dem Blut aus dem Gesicht.

Während Blueface sichtlich verwirrt und beschämt in seine Kleider schlüpfte, raunte Guide Bonewhite zu: „Im Grunde könnten wir gleich weiter nach…"

„Nein!", entgegnete der Blade fest, „Wir haben genug Unheil für heute angerichtet!"

„Was heißt hier Unheil? Dreamer wird sicherlich hocherfreut über den neuesten Bewohner ihres Heimatplaneten sein!", Guide schmunzelte, „Ich wäre zu gern dabei, wenn Sundancer ihr erklärt, dass das zwar einer ihrer Darts ist, sie aber nichts mit der Umsiedlung zu tun hatte."

_Alter Mann, manchmal ist dein Humor so abartig wie der von Ease_, dachte Bonewhite und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Andererseits…

Wieder vollständig bekleidet kam Blueface zu den beiden Älteren herüber und fragte: „Was ist denn geschehen? Und wieso war…"

„Das mit deiner Kleidung war ein Versehen bei dem Versuch, deine Lebenszeichen von denen des Sauriers zu trennen", erklärte Guide, woraufhin Bonewhite angesichts dieser Lüge das Gesicht verzog. „Wir hatten einige Probleme, dich da heil heraus zu bekommen… letztendlich bewies sich dann aber, dass manchmal die traditionellen Waffen jeder Technik überlegen sind – im Umgang mit Sauriern."

Blueface runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hätten doch nur die Subroutinen der Transportersicherung umschreiben und auf meine Werte abändern müssen, Sir…"

Guide wollte etwas entgegnen, öffnete aber nur den Mund und blieb stumm.

„Wie du schon sagtest, Blueface wäre im Handumdrehen in der Lage gewesen, die Lebensmuster zu trennen", sagte Bonewhite belustigt zu dem Commander und lächelte seinem kleinen, aber genialem Freund zu.

„Die Sicherheitssubroutinen? Wer soll denn auf so eine Idee kommen?", fragte Guide verärgert, „Ich habe mit Deeper an den Musterpuffern herumexperimentiert!"

„Das ist ja auch nicht abwegig, aber wir haben schon vor Ewigkeiten eine spezielle Sicherung entwickelt, die es möglich macht, Wraith getrennt von der restlichen Fracht materialisieren zu können", entgegnete Blueface erstaunlich selbstsicher.

„Ja, das haben wir ja auch getan! Und erst die unbelebte Fracht entladen", gab Guide gereizt zurück, womit Blueface klar wurde, warum er bei der Rematerialisierung vollkommen nackt gewesen war.

Bonewhite atmete tief durch und ging hinüber zu dem Anwahlgerät, um die Adresse ihres Hives einzugeben. Für heute hatte er wirklich genug Aufregung gehabt – und streitenden Clevermen zuzuhören entsprach nicht unbedingt seiner Vorstellung von Amüsement. Als sich der Ereignishorizont mit einer gewaltigen Energieentladung öffnete, seufzte er kurz leise und biss sich auf die Lippen. _Selbst wenn ich Fever nicht wieder finden sollte, so werde ich doch immer etwas von ihm behalten… und mich um Blueface kümmern_, dachte er und machte sich auf, zusammen mit Guide und dem kleinen Cleverman, die immer noch diskutierten, nach Haus zurückzukehren. Wo wahrscheinlich schon das nächste Unheil auf sie wartete.

A/N: Ein Kapitel folgt noch…


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

An Bord ihres Hives wurden Bonewhite und Guide gleich auf die Brücke gerufen und Blueface blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich allein und immer noch verstört auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier zu machen. Dort band er sich einen neuen Zopf und runzelte die Stirn. Jemand hatte die Kleidung, die er noch auf Baser getragen hatte, über einen Stuhl gehängt… und das Datenpad auf seinem Tisch war bewegt worden. _Wie lang war ich wohl in dem Musterpuffer?_, dachte er und rief die Zeitanzeige auf. _Nur ein paar Stunden? _Er schnaubte und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Labor, wo eindeutig Guide gearbeitet hatte.

Niemand sonst brachte seine „Ordnung" so derart durcheinander. Auch wenn außer ihm niemand ein System in den Stapeln von Datenpads, Sensoren und Scannern entdecken konnte, für Blueface war all das streng geordnet. Nach Themen, Wichtigkeit, persönlicher Bedeutung… Er rief die letzten Daten auf, an denen Guide gearbeitet hatte und stutzte. _Was interessieren ihn die Forschungsergebnisse unter Stormeyes Herrschaft kurz nach Ende des Großen Krieges?_, dachte er und machte sich selbst daran, die Daten aus der Lanteanereinrichtung zu überspielen und zu sichten.

Je länger er las, desto mulmiger wurde ihm. Als Stunden später Guide und Bonewhite sein Labor betraten, hatte sich das mulmige Gefühl längst zu ungerichteter Wut umgewandelt und er fauchte: „Wir sind nichts weiter als ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment?"

Guide schaute kurz zu Bonewhite, der mit ausdruckloser Miene am Eingang des Raumes stehen geblieben war. An Blueface gerichtet meinte er beschwichtigend: „Die Lanteaner waren arrogant und hielten sich für die Krönung allen Lebens in der Galaxie."

„Wie arrogant muss man denn sein, UNS für einen FEHLSCHLAG zu halten?", schrie Blueface und fegte einige Datenpads von der Konsole.

„So arrogant, dass sie sich auf einen Krieg mit uns einließen und sich feige davonmachten, als wir sie fast bezwungen hatten", antwortete Guide ruhig.

Wütend wies der aufgebrachte Cleverman auf die Anzeigen seines Monitor und fauchte: „Sie schreiben über uns, als hätten SIE uns geschaffen! Als wären SIE Götter gewesen!"

„Dafür hielten sie sich auch", sagte Bonewhite leise, woraufhin Blueface schnaubte.

„Du hast den Krieg damals nicht miterlebt und darüber solltest du froh sein, mein Junge", sagte Guide zu seinem Schützling und trat einige Schritte vor, um selbst auf die Anzeigen zu schauen.

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Blueface verzweifelt und sprang zur Seite wie ein gehetztes Tier, „Das ist Blasphemie, sonst nichts!"

Guide runzelte die Stirn und blätterte durch die Einträge, so war es an Bonewhite, etwas zu sagen. „Sie entwickelten Waffen, ohne Rücksicht auf alles andere Leben. Sie wollten uns ausrotten und dazu war ihnen jedes Mittel Recht. Sie sagten, unsere Art der Ernährung wäre grausam und sie wollten die Menschen der Galaxie schützen vor uns, aber geschützt haben sie nur sich selbst. Schließlich überließen sie die Menschen ihrem Schicksal und brachten sich selbst in Sicherheit, in eine andere Galaxie, die wir nicht erreichen können."

„Aber sie haben uns doch nicht geschaffen!", rief Blueface aus und raufte sich die Haare. „Nur Götter wie der Grundgütige können Leben erschaffen!"

Bonewhite senkte den Kopf. Er war nicht religiös und kannte auch sonst niemanden, der es wirklich war. Aber schon den Schlüpflingen wurden die Geschichten von den neun Erstmüttern und den neunundneunzig Blades und Clevermen erzählt, die im Eis der Ersten Welt unter dem Licht des Mondes geboren wurden. Von der Beteiligung der Lanteaner an diesem Schöpfungsprozess wusste er nichts. „Blueface…", begann er leise, doch der Cleverman wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen.

„Das kann alles nicht sein!", sagte Blueface und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen, doch Bonewhite hielt ihm am Arm fest und er wehrte sich fast panisch. „Fass mich nicht an!", schrie er und lief davon.

Bonewhite rümpfte die Nase, dann wies er die Wachmannschaften mental an, die Außenschotts und den Sternenring verschärft zu bewachen. Er hatte keine Lust, schon wieder Jagd auf seinen Freund zu machen, nur weil dieser vielleicht in seiner Wut und Verwirrung auf dumme Gedanken kam. An Guide gewendet fragte er: „Was genau hat er da eigentlich entdeckt?"

Guide seufzte und löschte die Datenbanken. Die Speicher nahm er an sich und meinte: „Was er schon gesagt hatte: die Lanteaner hielten unser Dasein für einen Fehlschlag der Schöpfung. Welchen Anteil sie an unserer Existenz haben, ist hier nicht zu ersehen, aber da sie sich für die ‚Lebensbringer' der Galaxie hielten, fielen die Kommentare dementsprechend aus. Kein Wunder, dass er so verwirrt ist." Er schnaubte, dann fuhr er fort: „Wie gläubig ist er eigentlich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Bonewhite ehrlich, „Wir haben darüber nie geredet."

„Ihr scheint überhaupt über eine ganze Menge noch nicht geredet zu haben", brummte Guide, „Ich muss das wissen, wenn ich Snow rate, ihn zum Obersten der Clevermen zu ernennen. Es bringt uns nichts, wenn unsere Forschung von religiösen Dogmen eingeengt wird. Vorerst halte ich diese Daten unter Verschluss, aber irgendwann werden wir uns damit auseinandersetzen müssen."

„Ich werde ihn danach fragen", sagte Bonewhite tonlos.

„Tu das. Und erzähle ihm von Fever – wenn er uns bei der Suche nach deinem Bruder begleiten soll, muss er wissen, was das für uns alle bedeutet. Dass er wahrscheinlich einer seiner Nachkommen ist…"

„… werde ich ihm nicht erzählen", schloss Bonewhite den Satz.

Eigentlich hatte Guide genau das Gegenteil sagen wollen, doch Bonewhite hatte Recht, es würde niemandem etwas bringen, wenn Blueface davon wüsste. „Bereite ihn so gut es geht vor… und weck mich in spätestens zwei Jahren, wenn du die Wache an Lightning übergibst. Oder wenn unsere Königin erwacht und beschließt, deinen Turnus zu verkürzen, damit wir auf die Suche gehen können."

Bonewhite nickte. Es war an der Zeit, dass Guide zurück in den Winterschlaf kehrte. Sie hatten lange miteinander gesprochen – nachdem sich die Situation um Nightlily entschärft hatte. Anscheinend war Dreamer gnädig gewesen und hatte die unterlegene Königin am Leben gelassen, zumindest hatten die meisten Schiffe ihres Bündnisses urplötzlich Kurs auf ihren Heimatplaneten genommen. Farseer war immer noch Mitglied der Allianz und kommandierte nun seinen Kreuzerverband für die Primary, der er Treue geschworen hatte. Auch wenn Guide und Bonewhite sich einig waren, ihm nicht allzu weit zu vertrauen, so konnte ihre Fraktion nicht auf seine Kampfkraft verzichten. Außerdem würde Nightlilys Territorium neu aufgeteilt werden und auch Snow früher oder später einige neue Weidegründe zugesprochen bekommen. Alles in Allem waren die vergangenen Tage nicht nur aufregend, sondern auch recht erfolgreich verlaufen – mehr oder weniger.

Nachdem er Guide zu seiner Winterschlafkapsel geleitet hatte, ging Bonewhite noch zu Snow, legte seine Hände auf die Membran ihrer Kapsel und meinte still: ‚Hört Ihr mich, meine Königin? Ich bitte Euch, erwacht bald und erlaubt mir, meinen Bruder suchen zu gehen. Er ist noch irgendwo dort draußen, hoffe ich…'

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und zog seine Hände zurück. Es waren so viele Jahrhunderte… Jahrtausende vergangen, seit Fever von Stormeyes Hive geflohen war. Wohin könnte sich sein Bruder wohl gewandt haben? Ob er wirklich noch lebte? Bonewhite hatte so lang damit zugebracht, sich mit Fevers Tod abzufinden, dass er sich weigerte, allzu viel Hoffnung zu empfinden. Aber er war bereit, die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen seinem Bruder und Blueface zu akzeptieren und nicht mehr davor zurückzuschrecken. Wo steckte der kleine Cleverman eigentlich?

Er fühlte kurz in das mentale Netzwerk und rollte mit den Augen. In einer der warmen Lagunen beim Baden, wo sonst würde dieser Wasserfanatiker schon stecken. Bonewhite schüttelte sich innerlich. Diese ganze Baderei war ihm unheimlich. Es war nicht natürlich, dass ein Wraith freiwillig ins Wasser ging. Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, wie er vor langer Zeit dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Mitglieder seines ehemaligen Kommandos das Schwimmen erlernten. Ease hasste ihn dafür noch bis zum heutigen Tag. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund.

Blueface tauchte aus dem warmen Wasser auf und strich sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht, als er Bonewhite am Rande der Lagune hocken sah.

„Du weißt schon, dass du nicht ganz normal bist, oder?", fragte der Blade amüsiert und wendete den Blick ab, als der Cleverman aus dem Wasser stieg.

Blueface schnaubte, dann kleidete er sich an und meinte: „Ich war schmutzig, nachdem ich auf dem Boden gelegen hatte."

„Unsinn. Der Nebel hätte völlig ausgereicht, um dich zu säubern", entgegnete Bonewhite, an dem immer noch Reste des Saurierblutes klebten. Niemand würde ihn dazu bringen, deswegen in einer der Lagunen ein Bad zu nehmen.

„Wie du meinst", gab Blueface murrend zurück. „Wo ist Guide?"

„Zurück im Winterschlaf."

„Was geschieht jetzt mit den Daten der Lanteaner?", fragte der Cleverman misstrauisch.

„Guide hat sie an sich genommen. Und er sagte, du sollst dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. Die Lanteaner waren… mehr als nur großspurig. Irgendwann kommt die Zeit, wo wir die Wahrheit herausfinden werden", meinte Bonewhite und legte den Kopf schräg. „Glaubst du wirklich an die Macht des Grundgütigen und der Sterne?"

Blueface seufzte, dann sagte er leise: „So hat man es mir beigebracht. Aber ich bin auch Wissenschaftler und für alles gibt es eine Erklärung. Ich wünschte nur, diese Erklärung würde nicht darauf hinauslaufen, dass wir ein missratenes Experiment einer überheblichen Spezies wären, wie es derzeit aussieht."

Bonewhite nickte. „Ich bin überzeugt, das ist nicht die endgültige Antwort auf die Frage, wo wir herkommen."

„Und nun?", fragte Blueface gedämpft, da ihm sein Temperamentsausbruch mittlerweile ziemlich unangenehm und peinlich war.

„Im Moment herrscht Ruhe, ich brauche nicht auf der Brücke sein. Wenn du nichts weiter vorhast, könnten wir vielleicht… dieses eine Spiel spielen, das du neulich erwähntest", antwortete der Blade mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. _Und wenn es sich ergibt, werde ich dir von Fever erzählen_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Das klingt großartig", sagte Blueface und lächelte seinerseits. _Alles ist besser, als allein zu sein_, dachte er, _und ich will dir von der Flucht erzählen. Warum ich zum Mörder wurde_… Er schluckte und band sich seinen Zopf. Das könnte eine lange Nachtzeit werden…

**ENDE**

A/N: Ja… die Fortsetzung dieser Zeitlinie wird sich dann mit der Suche nach Fever beschäftigen. Vorläufig aber arbeite ich an der Fortsetzung von „Auf Abwegen", wo Fever noch quicklebendig war und seinen Bruder an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Ease dem Element Wasser eine Abneigung auf Lebenszeit schwor und Guide… nun, Guide hatte schon immer seine eigenen Pläne. Geplanter Titel: „Verbündete und Verräter", demnächst auf

Die Schöpfungsgeschichte der Wraith erzählt Guide Teyla in einem noch nicht erschienenen Legacy-Band, „The Avengers". Nachzulesen ist sie jetzt schon im LJ von Jo Graham unter dem Titel „Todd's Story" ( . ), zitiert hatte ich die Passage schon im zweiten Kapitel, aber ich habe zwischenzeitlich den Link wieder gefunden und wollte ihn euch nicht vorenthalten. Da die ganze Legacy-Reihe sich unter anderem mit der Entstehung der Wraith und ihrer Zukunft beschäftigt, kann und will ich darauf noch nicht weiter eingehen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das.


End file.
